Family Ties
by Denini
Summary: Mac and Rod deal with the return of their oldest daughter and the secret she's been keeping from them.
1. Chapter 1

A/n : I know nothing about politics so there won't be much mention of it during this fic. I've also added another child to the first family. Rod and Mac had her before the twins and she goes to school in London.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with CIC or ABC but if I did it would stay on the air forever.

"Family Ties"

A young woman no more than 21 stood outside the Oval office, a bit nervous. This hadn't been her first time there, in fact it was one of many times over the past few years, only this time it was different... Vince and Dickie walked into the the outer office and caught a glimpse of the young woman.

" Who is that?" Dickie said getting his first glimpse at the young girl from the back.

Vince takes a look not and just rolls his eyes.

"Probably another intern."

Dickie smirks. " If all interns looked like that it would make dealing with them a hell of a lot easier."

"Give the poor kid a break it's probably her first day."

Dickie shakes his head, "Can't promise anything."

Kelly walks in behind them and see's Dickie drooling.

"Uh, Dickie can the gawking be kept to a minimum, we are supposed to be working after all."

"Why are you jealous?"

Kelly rolls her eyes. "Hardly... Who is she?"

"New intern we think."

"And you're all ready to pounce aren't you?"

"Yeah just about."

Dickie makes his way over to the woman fixing his suit first .

"Excuse me miss."

She turns around and for the first time Kelly and Vince get a look at the girls face and gasp.

"Yes?"

"My name is Richard Macdonald and I just wanted to welcome you to the White House.

"Well that's really nice of you." She shakes his hand and smiles " I'm Avery Calloway ."

Dickie's face turns pale and his jaw drops. Kelly and Vince walk over to them...

"Avery! Oh my God you look so grown up. I didn't even recognize you." Kelly says hugging her

Avery laughs , "Yeah well I changed my hair and got a new wardrobe. It's so good to see you guys, it feels like I've been gone forever."

Vince takes his turn hugging her... " Yeah it really does. How's school and everything? Your mom said you were back for the summer.

" Yeah I am. Where is mom anyway? I wanted to surprise her."

" You surprised me alright." Mac walks in the room and rushes over to hug her oldest daughter.

"I was looking for you up in the residence."

Avery laughs. "I should have known I couldn't get anything past you... Where's dad?" she looks to the door hoping Rod following behind her mother.

"Well he had to make a phone call but he's meeting us for lunch... You look great, London defiantly agrees with you. I can't wait to hear all about it."

"There is plenty of time for me to fill you in, right now I want updates on everyone. Grandma filled me in on the usual gossip." she laughs and so does Mac.

"Well I'll fill you in on what she left out during lunch."

"Sounds good. I'll see you guys later. Nice meeting you Mr. Macdonald ."

She and Mac leave the room and Dickie finally snapping out of it.

" I just tried hitting on the Presidents daughter."

Vince pats him on the back... "Yeah I wouldn't try that one again."

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Family Ties" Chapter 2

Mac, Rod , and Avery made their way to the dining room where they sat catching up. It had been almost six months since they last saw one another. Avery had moved to England to study three years ago and had come home to visitleavingright before President Bridges died and her mother took over. She hadn't just left home to study, she left because she ,like Rebecca didn't like the spot light as much as her parent's and brother did. She wanted to try and have a normal college life away from the media. It took her a while upon her arrival in the foreign country, but over time she started changing little things like her hair, her clothing, her social circle and lately had become quite the independent young woman.

Rod seeing his daughter for the first time in months smiles and hugs her.

"You look great sweetie. Wait till your brother and sisters see you. They even tried getting out of school today ."

Avery laughs " I didn't know I was so popular ."

"Well we've all missed you baby. Everyone's excited to see you. You know how much we wished you didn't live so far."

"You know mom that's actually one of the things I wanted to talk to you guys about. I wanted to do it in person instead of over the phone."

Mac looks over at Rod catching his expression. Avery had called a week ago telling them when she would be home and that she had some news for them. Of course Rod assumed it was about her decision for grad school. She had struggled to decide whether she wanted to go to med school or law school when she graduated and deep down Mac knew Rod wanted her to choose law school... and a small part of her did too.

" This wouldn't' happen to be about grad school would it?" Rod asked trying to hide his enthusiasm.

Mac chuckles. "Please don't keep your dad in suspense he's been waiting for this for a week now... but before you do honey just know we are happy with whatever decision you make."

"But if you do want to go to law school, you know that would be great too." Rod slips in.

Although not exactly the news she was wanting to give them, she plastered on a smile , not wanting to disappoint them after seeing their excitement .

"Well dad don't freak out or anything." Rods face instantly drops.

"But, you better get ready to help me tour law schools."

It takes a minute for Rod to actually get it.

"Law school? Oh I am so happy to hear you say that." He gets up from his seat and hugs her.

"That's not it though... I don't just want to go to law school. I want to go to school here, close to home."

Mac looks at her a bit confused. "You want to go to school here? I thought you loved being in London?"

"Well I do... but you know I feel like I'm missing out on so much here... I miss you guys."

"Well that's even better. " Rod lets his excitement get the better of him rather than questioning the sudden change. " We'll check out some schools, get you transferred, it'll be great. You are going to make a great lawyer honey." he hugs her once more and then Mac takes her turn. Avery's heart begins to break... How could she lie to the two people who loved her the most, they were going to be so disappointed in her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : The first few chapter's are a bit fluffy. It'll get a bit more serious in the next few chapters.

"Family Ties " Chapter 3

Later that day Avery makes her way up to the residence. As she walks down the hall taking in her new home , she's practically tackled to the ground by Amy.

"Avery you're home! Horace, Becca she's home!"

Avery smiles and hugs her little sister.

"Hey Ames. Oh my goodness!" she gasps ,making the little girl laugh "You are getting so big."

"I grew a whole inch! I'm going to be taller than you."

Avery laughs "Yeah I think you are, I got grandma's height." The twins come up behind Amy.

"Hey you, welcome home. " Horace says hugging his older sister.

" Wow Becca was right, you are the new John- John." she jokes.

"Ha ha, you're a riot... You two don't waste much time getting into the old routine."

"Are you kidding me, we come up with new material over the phone every time we talk." Becca says moving next to Avery.

They laugh and hug then move over to the couch.

"Did you bring me a present?" Amy asks jumping on the couch.

" Of course I did. I knew you wouldn't let me in unless I brought you half of the toys in England. You're going to have to wait till after dinner though. I have something for all of you."

Amy sighs, "Fine..."

Later that night after the family had dinner that even Mac had managed to show up for, they gathered around the family room with their desert while Avery passed out their gifts.

"And Bec this one is for you." she hands her a cute , vintage purse.

" Thank you I love it... You're so lucky you have all those great vintage stores near your apartment. Can I come visit you and go shopping when you go back?"

"Well maybe when I'm finished settling in here we can plan a trip."

Horacelooks at her confused.

"Settle in? You're not going back?"

Mac tries to explain. "Well guys, your sister decided to move back home and go to school here. Isn't that great?"

Rebecca looks over at her , she thought her sister hated being there just as much as she did.

" Are you serious? I thought you loved it back in London. Why come back to this?"

Avery shrugs "I miss home, this is where I want to be... Come on Becca I thought even you would be happy to hear the news."

"Well I am... I was just hoping when I graduated I could go and live with you, now I have to come up with a new plan." She says jokingly.

Horace rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

" You never change , you always have an escape plan...Drama queen."

"Hey! Look whose talking." Becca reaches behind her back and grabs a pillow throwing it at his head.

Amy gets all excited. "Pillow fight!" and joins in.

Mac leans into Avery grinning. "You missed all this?"

Avery laughs "You know it..." she grabs a pillow of her own and joins in with her siblings pillow fight. While Mac and Rod look on laughing, hoping not to be caught in the cross fire of flying pillows.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thanks for all thekind reviews!

"Family Ties" chapter 4

A few weeks went by that Avery had come back home. She and Rebecca fell right back into their usual routine practically attached at the hip. She loved all three of her siblings equally, she and Horace had the typical brother/sister relationship, he did his job of annoying her when they were younger and he protected her when he felt she needed it... when Rebecca was little she used to coerce her into helping her play tricks on Horace, she loved having a little sister and a partner in crime. Mackenzie and Rod used to joke that when the two of them were old enough to drive and date they were in for it... Then came Amy , Avery was almost fifteen when she was born and not as thrilled at the prospect of a new baby in the family , but over time she saw how precious it was to be able to see her grow into the little person she was becoming . She sometimes felt like a second mom to her.

Becca walks into Avery's room, making herself comfortable on her bed. It was the afternoon of their Memorial Day barbeque and they were all getting ready to head down to the garden.

"So tell me the real reason you're moving back here."

Avery, confused . "What are you talking about?"

" "Well you can't really expect me to believe that you miss us all that much. You said you loved London, no one really followed you around like they did here. You got to have a normal life... well as normal as our lives get. You even have a boy friend."

"Yeah well sometimes things just don't work out. You realize that it can get lonely all alone." She scrunches her nose. "How much perfume did you put on, I can smell it across the hall."

"I didn't put on much... Maybe you just have a sensitive nose." She jokes mimicking her expression.

Avery laughs "Maybe ." she stands up from her vanity chair and takes a hold of the table getting light headed.

Rebecca rushes to her, helping her steady herself. "Woah , you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine... just got up to fast." she nods. "Come on we have to get down stairs."

They join their family downstairs. Rod and Mac made their entrance and began greeting guests while the kids stood off doing their own thing.

"You look sick." Amy says looking at Avery funny.

Caught off guard. "What?"

"Well you just look like you're gonna puke."

Avery a bit annoyed. "Amy I'm fine. Go run and play with the Keaton's grand son."

Amy shrugs. "Okay but if you're gonna puke aim for the bushes." She says before running off.

"Having fun?" Kelly walks up next to Avery.

"Oh yeah I just live for this stuff." She grins

"Well it can't be that bad, you seem to be a hit."

She raises her brow." What do you mean by that?"

"Well see that guy over there, he hasn't taken his eyes off you since you came in."

Avery looks over across the lawn , spotting a tall guy with brown hair who smiles at her.

"The Speaker's son?" her face pales.

" You know him? Yeah seems he just came back from working abroad... he's kinda cute too."

" Uh will you excuse me Kelly? I need a drink." She nervously walks off and over to the table with refreshments. Before she can grab her own a cup is brought in front of her.

" Let me guess ginger ale?"

She looks up to see Joshua Templeton standing beside her.

"Didn't expect to see you here Josh. I thought you were back in England"

"Yeah it came as a bit of a shock to me too. I got a job offer back here and well... I couldn't turn it down." He scopes out the area surrounding them making sure no one is in ear shot, leaning into her whispering... "Have you told them yet?"

She shakes her head. "Not yet, I just don't know how . It's not as easy as I thought it would be. They still see me as that little kid who can do no wrong... you haven't told your parents have you?"

" No , God no. My father would use this against your mother without blinking an eye."

Avery nods, gratefully. " Thank you for keeping this between us, there aren't many people I can trust."

"Don't worry, no one will know about the baby until you're ready to tell them"


	5. Chapter 5

"Family Ties" Chapter 5

Avery had spent a while talking to Joshua until Rod came by and nonchalantly took his daughter away from him. It wasn't a secret that Rod didn't like Nathan and he thought his son was just like him. Which meant the further he was from his family the better...Later that night as Mac and Rod were getting ready for bed.

" Did you get a load at Templeton? That man can't keep out of the spotlight for a minute. He put on a hell of a show for the press."

Mac stands in her closet removing her suit.

" Rod why do you let him get to you so much? He is just looking for the attention-it's an ego boost ignore him like the rest of us do."

" I would love to ignore him-him and that son of his."

Mac turns around and laughs-shocked , "And since when do you even know his son?"

"Since he spent the day gawking at my daughter. He's conniving just like his father, he spent half the afternoon staring at her then made his move..."

Mac smiles .Rod was so cute when he's in his protective mode. He had always been that way with her and with their kids. She walks out of the closet and up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his.

"And then big, strong, scary dad went and plucked his baby girl away from the mean boy..."

He turned his head slightly to her so their cheeks meet.

"Mac don't make fun..."

" I'm not, really it's cute when you get protective. You just don't have to pounce every guy around them, Avery knows better than to get involved with Nathan's son. It was probably harmless whatever it was they were talking about."

Rod nodded and turned around facing Mac who had been standing behind him in just her underwear, getting a huge grin on his face he wrapped his arms around her bare waist.

" Well hello Madame President, this is a nice surprise."

Mac grinned and started undoing the buttons of his shirt running her hands up his chest removing it from his body. She pushed him down onto the bed leaning down placing kisses upward from right above his pants- up his chest. Once she was straddling him ,she kissed her way up his neck and nipped at his ear .She pulled away , Rod could feel her warm breath on his skin as she whispered in his ear sending tingles up his spine."I'm just getting started with the surprises Mr. Calloway..."

Rebecca made her way down the hall to Avery's room, spotting her parents door shut at this time of night could only mean one thing. She shot past it as fast as she could before hearing something that could possibly traumatize her. Becca peeked her head into Avery's room.

" Mom and dad have the door shut again you would think they wouldn't be so obvious." she looks around realizing she's talking to her self. "Are you in here?"

Avery comes out of her bathroom with a wet towel and looking flushed.

"Hey you look like crap. Did you just get sick?"

Avery lies down on the bed and sighs "Yeah it must have been something I ate."

Becca sits next to her . "See I would believe that if you had eaten anything today. All you had was ginger ale and some chips. You aren't starving yourself or anything are you?"

"Becca I'm not making myself sick if that's what you think."

"Maybe you have food poisoning... you know we can get a doctor to come in and give you something... I would get mom but..."

Avery snaps " Becca stop! Okay just stop no doctors, no mom, not nothing ." not being able to help it she breaks down into tears.

Becca looks on stunned. Avery had never been the emotional one, if anything she was like their mother. She put up a good front to everyone and sometimes even to her own family but Rebecca knew there was something seriously wrong.

"Avery tell me what's going on... You never get like this , some things got to be wrong."

Avery shakes her head. "I can't... I can't tell anyone."

Rebecca places her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"You can tell me. Come on we tell each other everything. Whatever this is , is tearing you apart you can't do that to yourself... it'll make you feel better to get it out."

"Becca you have to promise me you won't say a word to anyone. Not mom or dad, not even Horace."

She nods. "I swear . I won't tell anyone."

Avery looks up, her face tear stained "I'm pregnant..."

Utterly stunned "I... I uh -I don't even know what to say. Are you sure?"

Avery nods. " The four tests I took were all positive and now I have morning sickness in full force... What am I going to do?"

"You have to tell mom and dad."

"No! No I can't , they'll hate me. You know how they are, they would never understand this."

"Well what about the father?"

"He's not in the picture... I just I need a little more time to try and tell mom and dad, I just can't do it right now."

Rebecca pulls her into a hug.

"Hey you have me, I'll do whatever I can to help you okay... Are you gonna?

"Keep it? Yeah I am. I thought about it but I just I could never bring myself to have an abortion. This baby is my responsibility and I can't just get rid of it."

"Well what about health wise... are you okay?".

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean I read that the puking and dizziness is supposed to be a good sign." she laughs slightly. "This kid knows how to make his presence known."

Rebecca laughs and places her hand on her sister's abdomen " Hey you , this is your aunt Becca, try giving your mom a break okay."

They both lie there, Rebecca letting the news sink in and Avery more at ease now that she doesn't have to keep the secret just to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Family Ties " Chapter 6

A/N: I'm not exactly sure what there is to do at Camp David so if I include an activity that doesn't really exsist please excuse it.

The First family finally had a chance to get away from the White House and take a family trip to Camp David. They all needed a break , it had been so long since they had done anything just the seven of them that didn't have something to do with Mac's job... they had arrived early that morning , Horace and Rod took off to play some ball before lunch and the girls headed straight for the pool, while Mac and Kate prepared lunch inside.

" Are you guys tricking me?" Amy asks sitting up from her pool chair. The girls were huddled together , floating around in the pool.

"Amy why would we tell you what we're planning on doing if it's to trick you?"

Amy thinks it over ... "You promise you guys aren't going to get me in trouble?"

Avery grins. "Amy , Becca and I used to do this all the time. Mom and dad pretend they get a little mad but they really think it's funny. So are you in or not?"

"Yeah I'm in."

Becca lowers her sun glasses and looks around seeing the coast is clear.

"Okay, so you know what you have to do right?"

Amy nods, "Wait till he's asleep then we get him!"

Avery splashes water at her. "Amy! Quiet we don't want him to hear us, if he does it won't work, remember? Now you can't tell anyone."

"Is this like a secret club or something?"

Becca and Avery laugh.

"Yeah it's like a club, and now you're in it."

Amy got all excited and hopped off her floaty , "I'm going to go practice keeping it a secret."

Rebecca and Avery crack up as she swims off .

" Feels like old times doesn't it?"

"Yeah... I haven't had this much fun in months. I'm glad I moved back, I really missed all this."

"We missed you too... it's not nearly as fun without my partner in crime. Mom and dad don't tend to be as amused."

Avery laughs, "I doubt they'll be amused by the end of this trip.Not with the bomb I'm going to drop on them."

"Oh yeah but what a cute little bomb it will be."

"How can you stay so positive about this?"

"Well because as bad as a situation as it is, it's really not that big of a deal... You aren't the first to have a kid before getting married and without the dad, which by the way you never mentioned who he is."

Avery stiffen a bit. " And probably never will. He's not involved... never has been in fact he's a ass."

" Well you have me and soon you'll have everyone else. It'll freak them out at first but they'll get used to it... Does anyone else know about the baby?"

Avery nods , "Joshua does."

Becca gasps "Joshua Templeton! Oh my God how could you tell him... Why would you tell him I mean unless he was... Avery he's not the father is he?"

Avery tries to choose her words when Mac comes up swimming behind them.

"Hey girls, what are you up to?"

Avery a bit flustered " Us? Nothing just hanging out."

"Really? Because you know I saw Amy over here a little while ago and the three of you seemed pretty deeply involved in a conversation. You girls wouldn't be starting up with your old tricks?"

Becca jokingly acts stunned by the accusation, " Tricks? Mom when have you known us to play any tricks?"

"Oh I don't know maybe that time you girls shaved your brothers head when we went camping. Or when you tried giving him away to promote your lemonade stand... you had that big sign "Free brother with any purchase of a cup of lemonade"

All three begin to laugh

"Oh ,we were good weren't we ?"

"Yeah and you Ms ring leader."

"Hey no one ever told Rebecca to listen to me. She did it out of her own free will. She loved every minute of it and now so will Amy."

"Ah, so I was right. I should be expecting chaos tonight."

Rebecca reassures her mother, "Don't worry mom, nothing major just a little fun."

Mac smiles "Alright as long as there is no blood loss and your dad and I don't get involved in the process than it's okay."

"Got it mom." The three continue to lounge around by the pool, laughing over the many jokes played by the Calloway children over the years .

Later that night, Amy, Rebecca and Avery quietly make their way into Horace's room. Ready with whip cream , a feather and a black marker. Rebecca carefully draws a mustache on his upper lip and big mole on his cheek... Avery loads his hands up with whip cream and moves back.

"Go ahead Amy , tickle him" Avery whispers while she and Rebecca stand at the end of the bed. Amy excited to finally be let in on something with her older sisters , moves over his face with the feather and begins tickling him. Horace stirs- still very much asleep, he reaches to scratch his face instead getting a handful of whip cream all over himself...Finally realizing what went down he jolts up in bed.

"What the...Oh you three better start running."

The girls scream and run out of the room and down the hall past Mac and Rods room into the living room.

Laughing Rebecca jumps over the couch to get away from him. "Look at your face."

" Haha we got you..." Amy chanted dancing around with her tongue out at him.

"Whose idea was this?" Horace asks angrily and Amy points at Avery. "Oh you're gonna get it."

Avery not laughing anymore is leaning against the fireplace holding her balance.

"Guys I don't feel so good."

"Yeah right, you're just saying that."

"No I mean..." she collapses to the floor Rebecca runs over to her realizing this isn't one of her ordinary dizzy spells.

"Horace go get mom and dad, hurry!"

Horace does as he's told, running into Mac and Rods bedroom , out of breath.

"Mom , dad-hurry -Avery she passed out."

Mac and Rod jump out of bed and run to her side .

" Avery, baby wake up. What happened to her?"

" We were just joking and she said she felt weird and passed out."

Mac looks her over trying to figure out what's wrong... "Oh my God Rod she's bleeding."

Rebecca begins to freak out not knowing what to do.

"You have to get her to a doctor, please mom hurry..."

"We are you kids stay here with your grandmother."

"No I'm coming with you" Rebecca declares.

"Rebecca this isn't the time for one of your games..."

Trying not to say to much... "You don't get neither of you know... you just don't know." She begins to cry.

"What don't we know? Becca if you know what's wrong with her tell us."

She pauses then looks up at her mother. "She's pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

"Family Ties" Chapter 7

At the hospital waiting room Rod paced while Mac sat. Rebecca sat next to her. She hadn't stopped crying since she got in the car. She had refused to be left behind .Now that her parents knew about Avery's secret, Avery would need someone on her side. Her parents wouldn't understand why she kept it from them for so long. And if, God forbid, anything happened, she needed to be here.

Rod stopped abruptly in front of Rebecca . He was in shock and very angry. "Rebecca, you have to tell us what's been going on. Your sister's life is at stake right now and we have no idea why or if we could have prevented this."

Becca wiped the tears from her eyes and wrung her hands. "Dad, I promised I wouldn't. I've already said more than she wanted me to. I don't know what went wrong. I just know what she told me. She never wanted it to be like this, she was so scared to tell you and the way you're acting I can understand how she felt. But now…" She began to sob again . Mac put her arms around her, moving her hair out of her face trying to hide her own tears.

Mac saw the anger and frustration in Rod's eyes. and she understood it. But for right now she was to hurt and too afraid to feel angry. Besides anger couldn't turn back time to a few hours before when the kids were running around laughing and enjoying each others company . She and Rod had heard the commotion from their bedroom. It was wonderful . It had been so long since they heard their kids actually having a good time and then…

Mac tried to shake from her mind the image of Horace running into the room, white as a ghost, and absolutely terrified. Then to see Avery- her baby girl-laying lifeless on the floor… She wish it were a dream but it wasn't...and she was scared.

"Becca," she spoke softly almost in a whisper, "How long have you two been keeping this from us?"

Rebecca looked up. "Almost three weeks now. I swear she was going to tell you this week. She just thought… Well, she thought you would hate her."

Mac hugged her middle daughter . "Oh baby, you know we could never… Becca does anyone else know about this?

Before Rebecca could answer, Joshua Templeton burst in. Mac looked inquisitively at her daughter, "What is he doing here?"

Joshua answered instead "Rebecca called me. She told me Avery had collapsed and had been brought here…"

Rod, reaching his own conclusion concerning the young man's presence , angrily approached Josh. "Oh you son of a …"  
Rod grabbed him by the shirt with both hands and forced him back against the wall . And very quietly he threatened , "I swear to God if you laid a hand on my daughter, I will kill you."

Becca jumped up and put her hand on Rod's arm. "Dad… Stop it, please. Avery would want him here. She told me so herself. She trusts him."

Becca's last words hit the mark. Rod backed off. How, he wondered , could his daughter trust a Templeton and not her own parents.

Mac took over . She got right in Joshua's face. "What the hell happened to my daughter?"

"Excuse me, Madame President." An older man said upon his sudden entrance into the room. "I have news about your daughter."

The room went quiet suddenly as everyone turned their attention to the doctor. Mac grabbed Rod's hand for support, squeezing it tightly. "Is she okay? What happened?"

The doctor removed his glasses. "Ms. Calloway is fine. She suffered a miscarriage. She was approximately fourteen weeks along which would explain the blood loss. There is nothing medically wrong with her. The fetus just never matured. We had to put her under anaesthesia to stop the hemorrhaging. But she should be waking up soon. She'll be sore and groggy for a few days, and she'll need to rest, but she should make a complete recovery . You can go in and sit with her."

As the doctor finished , both Rod and Mac sighed in relief . "Thank you, doctor." Rod said, reaching out to shake the man's hand.

After the doctor left, Rod pulled Mac into his arms tightly. His anger had been a mask for the fear he felt about possibly losing his little girl. When they finally pulled apart, Rod glared over at Joshua. "We're going to see Avery keep away from my other daughter."

Eager to see Avery and to find out what had really been going on, Mac grabbed her husband's hand and they left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: In the original chapters I think I had mentioned that Joshua was a doctor, but when editing I think I forgot to add that back in. So that you're not confused. He's an ob/gyn and he worked in a hospital in England where Avery had been studying .They had known each other because of their parents but didn't interact until they met up in England. Also I have up to chapter 13 done so I'll just post one a day to try and catch up with the other site that I've been posting it on.

"Family Ties" Chapter 8

Rod and Mac made their way to Avery's room. They walked in and saw her lying there, with her back to them. Rod and Mac instinctively looked at one another and Mac moved forward.

She put her hand on Avery's shoulder. "Avery , honey?"

Avery slowly turned over and sat up in the bed, she had been crying. Mac took her daughter in her arms and soothed her. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry."

Avery looked up at Mac , "I'm sorry mom , this is all my fault. I should have told you... Maybe if I did... my baby would..." The tears over come her again.

" Oh baby, no don't think like that. You cannot blame yourself for this."

Mac wipes the tears from her eyes and holds Avery's face in her hands.

" This was not your fault. You nor anyone else had any control over this. These things just happen , the doctor said there was nothing you could do to prevent this...I know this is going to be hard for some time but you aren't alone. We are all here for you. We love you no matter what you thought otherwise."

She looks up at them both a bit ashamed .

"Rebecca told you didn't she?"

Rod nods and moves over to the bed next to Mac and sits down taking Avery's hand.

" Why didn't you come to us? We're your parents honey."

"You guys aren't just our parents, there is so much more attached to who you are and who you think we should be... I should have come to you , I know that, I did from the start ... I just ,I couldn't. I didn't want to see the disappointment in your eyes, the one that's there right now."

Rod and Mac look at one another . Then Rod decides to finally ask the question that's been eating at him since he saw Josh.

" You trusted Joshua Templeton over your parents?"  
Avery shakes her head. "Dad, it's not what you think with him."

Mac interjects, " Is he- was he the father?"

Avery shakes her head. "No he wasn't. And no he and I aren't together , we never were... He helped me get through this when I had no one else who could."

Rod shakes his head in disbelief.

"What did he have to offer that your own family couldn't?"

Avery adjusts herself on the bed , wincing in pain.

" I dated a colleague of his- the baby's father. He tried warning me from the start but I thought the same thing you did dad, he's a Templeton why would he try to look out for me? But you know what, he did. When I found out I was pregnant and found myself alone , he helped me pick up the pieces. I couldn't get a doctor without you and the media finding out and I wasn't ready for that. He offered to be my doctor , to keep this between us and he did just that. He didn't tell a soul not even his father . He knew full well that it could be used against you and he didn't do anything but support me."

Rod angrily " He did a hell of a job. Look where it's landed you."

Mac looks at him shocked by his words . "Rod you can't mean that."

"Why not? If he was such a good doctor why didn't he see this sooner?"

Avery shakes her head getting upset . " I knew you'd be this way. This is exactly why I didn't tell you."

Mac puts her hand over Rod's " Maybe you should go check on Rebecca."

Rod nods and walks out of the room leaving Mac with Avery.


	9. Chapter 9

"Family Ties" Chapter 9

Out in the waiting room Rebecca sat across from Joshua. Both hadn't said a word since Rod and Mac had gone in to see Avery. Josh looked up fidgeting with his hands .

" Thanks for calling me . I was waiting to hear from her this weekend. She told me she was going to tell your parents."

Rebecca nods, "Yeah that was the plan until..." Rebecca sighs her guilt spilling through. " I didn't have a choice, I had to tell them."

Josh gets up and sits in the chair next to her. Trying to reassure her.

" Don't worry she won't be mad. You did what was right... Now we just have to help her get through this. It's not going to be easy, she already loved that baby."

Rebecca looks up at him , sincerely. " She wasn't the only one. You really care about her, don't you?"

Josh pauses then nods, " Yeah I do... I care about her a lot."

Rebecca smiles and puts her hand over his , just as Rod looks on from the door.

Back in Avery's room.

Mac brings over a cup of water to Avery, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Are you in any pain ? Do you need anything?"

Avery shakes her head no and replies a bit coldly. " I'm okay. They gave me something before."

"You know honey your dad didn't mean what he said, he's just in shock, we both are. We didn't see this coming ."

Avery laughs sarcastically .

" And you think I did? I know what you're thinking mom. You're thinking that you would never have been so stupid- you never would have let it get this far, you wouldn't have let yourself get so far into something, that your judgement got clouded. Please don't even say it... because I don't need another lecture."

Mac gets up , her expression serious. " If that is the opinion you have of me then you don't know me at all."

Avery's emotions rising.

"How are we supposed to know you mom? You are constantly the ever perfect Mackenzie Allen, who can never do wrong, never lets anyone see her down and out. How are we supposed to know you if you hide from us too?"

Mac looks stunned. She cannot believe the words coming out of her own daughters mouth. She can blame it on the pain of her loss or even her hormones , but this is something that seems to have been building up inside her child for a long time now.

Avery's anger turns to tears.

" The entire time I was going through this ,all I could think of was how much I wanted my mom. The mom who used to kiss my scraped knees. The one who would dress us up in our raincoats and boots and takes us outside on a rainy day to jump in the puddles with us .

The one who made me feel better when it seemed like my world was crashing down..."

Mac's heart was breaking hearing her talk like that, she rushed to her side and pulled her into her arms.

"Baby I'm sorry if I've made you feel that way. I know that things have changed since I became President, but that will never keep me from being your mother and loving you... I know you must be hurting right now. I've been where you've been and it feels like the pain will never go away, but in time it does get easier."

Avery looks up at her, her face tear stained. " You have?"

Mac runs her hands through Avery's hair, sitting side by side with her on the bed.

" Before we had you I was pregnant... we had just gotten married and didn't plan it. At first it was difficult trying to accept it, we had a plan and a baby wasn't part of that plan for a while... I miscarried right before the second trimester. It was a huge blow for us. As much of a surprise as it was I let myself get excited .You make plans from the start, think about names, dream about the future, then in an instant it's gone and it hurts like hell... I know it hurts , baby . You might feel like something is empty inside you right now, but in time it will slowly start filling and you can move on."

Avery , more calm. " What helped you move on?"

Mac smiles and kisses her forehead. " I had you... and your brother and sisters you kids are my world."

There's a knock on the door disturbing their moment. Jim enters cautiously.

"Madame President I'm sorry to interrupt- Ms Calloway. " he nods acknowledging her.

"Jim what is it?"

"Ma'am the press got word of what happened, they're camped outside. You might want to make a statement."

" They'll get what they need when we're ready to talk about it. This is a family matter -not news."

Jim nods and exits the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lara don't feel sad for her, it gets much much better. The ending I have planned makes up for it all I promise. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them all.**

"Family Ties"

Chapter 10

The family was back home in the White House .The past few days had been difficult to say the least but they were managing. It was Mac's first day back at work and she knew what was waiting for her. She had yet to put out a statement about what happened that weekend and she hated that she had to. The media had no right in knowing what was going on in her families personal life and she hated that because of who she was it mattered so much.

"Morning Madame President."

Vince said handing her, her morning cup of coffee.

"Good morning Vince ,thank you. What's on the schedule today?"

"Well ma'am you have the senior staff meeting in ten minutes, then a ten o'clock photo op with Doctors Without borders, and a morning press confrence at eleven."

Mac half sarcastic, half joking " That should be fun."

Kelly knocked on Mac's door.

" Kelly, hi ." she looks at her expression and lowers her glasses down to her nose. " What's wrong?"

"Ma'am it seems we hit a bit of a rough patch . Pictures of Joshua Templeton and Avery out in London are in the paper today, and the fact that he was at the hospital... the media they're having a field day with it ma'am."

Mac shakes her head. " Of course because gossip is better than actual news. Let's not worry about it . We'll just let them know the need to know and hope they drop it."

"Yes ma'am."

Kelly left the room and Mac removed her glasses , leaning back in her chair... She kept hoping this would all blow over, not only were they criticizing she and Rod as parents in the news, they were attacking her children's character. This is the one thing she promised she would keep them from and she couldn't even do that. There was so much on her plate right now, it was finally hitting her how hard the balance between work and family was. Rod and Avery hadn't spoken a word to each other since that night in the hospital , the kids were being bombarded with questions, the media watching their every move. Her private life was in free fall and she still had to run the country... Her thoughts were interrupted by Vince.

"Ma'am they're ready for you."

Later that morning in the press room.

"Kelly can you tell us if the rumors that the President forced her daughter to stay away from Speaker Templeton's son are true ?"

Kelly looks at the guy like he's insane thinking to herself "who cares if she did?". Instead what she actually said was.

" Bill as we all know rumors spread faster than the truth . Speaker Templeton's son is good friends with Ms. Calloway ... Anna" she points to another reporter.

" Is it true that the President and First gentleman are about to become grandparents?"

Mac walks to the door mid question and nods to Kelly.

" The President of the United States."

Mac walks in and takes the podium , she survey's the crowd and takes a deep breath.

"As you all know this past weekend was a difficult time for my family and myself . Many rumors of what has happened have been circulating and unfounded allegations of how my husband and I raise our children have been made. I understand in the position that I am in I'm subject to such scrutiny and can handle the punches thrown at me because ultimately I know that my family and my children and well cared for and loved no matter what anyone else may say. Many of you are wondering about what has happened and I am willing to speak of it here and now but after that, that's it . My children's lives aren't news nor does it have to do with how this country is run which is what should matter ... I would appreciate that after today's press confrence this subject be dropped... With that said, the reason my daughter was taken to the hospital over the weekend was because she had suffered a miscarriage , she is okay now but as with any loss it is difficult , with the support of family and friends including Joshua Templeton , who is a very dear friend of our daughters we have been doing well. We thank you for your well wishes and hope that you respect our privacy during this time. Thank you"

The press sat speechless as Mac walked out of the room and down the hall with Jim.

"Good press confrence ma'am."

"Thank you Jim, I know it'll go through one ear and out the other but it had to be said... How are the preparation for the trip West coming along?"

"Very well ma'am, you're set to leave the first Friday of next month and come back late Sunday. Making the rounds in LA., and Seattle."

"Okay good. Also can we get the Speaker in for a quick chat later today?"

"Yes ma'am I'll have Vince give him a call."

Later that afternoon.

"Ma'am, Mr. Templeton is here."

"Thank you Vince, show him in." She closes her portfolio and puts it on her desk.

"Madame President." Nathan Templeton walks in as high and mighty as ever.

"Nathan thank you for coming. Please have a seat."

"Thank you ma'am . I have to admit I was a bit curious as to why you asked me here."

She sits down across from him and gives him the Mac grin.

" I think we both know exactly why I asked you here. I'm a bit surprised you didn't beat me to it first."

Nathan laughs dryly.

"Well Madame President truthfully I didn't want to impose to soon. With everything that has happened recently... I take it you spoke to my son?"

"Yes, yes I did and well I can see where he came into play but I'm not quite sure why he did it. Maybe you could enlighten me on that?"

Stunned at her accusations, but humored that she would think that deviously of him

" You can't honestly believe that I would have my son take advantage of the state your daughter was in can you? I didn't even know of his part in this until the same time you did."

"So his intentions are completely honest?"

Nathan stands up and starts pacing as he talks.

" My son has never been like me, as much as I had hoped he would follow in my foot steps he chose his own path. Medicine is his passion as is saving people, if he chose to help your daughter it was because that is what he felt was the right thing to do. No strings attached and no coercing by me... now I myself don't approve of their closeness, as platonic as it maybe at the moment it can be damaging and I sincerely hope you can see that as well."

" Nate , as much as our families dislike one another we can't stop our children from socializing especially if it is nothing more than a friendship."

"No that we cannot but we can try and steer them in the right direction. I am terribly sorry for the loss you family has been through, but I won't allow my son to get anymore involved than he already is given the circumstances."

Mac furrows her brow.

"Circumstances?"

" I'm not sure this is a bridge you care to cross Madame President... Given your daughters past it's best my son keep his distance and I'll make sure of it."

Mac utterly shocked at the gal of this man, takes a step forward standing taller than him, leaning against the couch.

"There is nothing shameful of my daughters past Nathan. But of course with such a closed minded person such as yourself no one can expect you to see that... Thank you for coming Mr. Speaker as always you made things very clear."

"Good after noon Madame President." He exits the office and Mac shakes her head.

"Bastard."


	11. Chapter 11

Family Ties

Chapter 11

By the time Mac made it up to the residence it was midnight. She hadn't really eaten all day, she had been to nervous in the morning for breakfast, and after Nathan's visit she had been to nauseous to eat lunch. Mac missed dinner with her family and finally the lack of food all day was catching up with her. She made her way into the kitchen and went through the fridge, nothing really looked appealing until she stumbled across the perfect comfort food; triple layer, chocolate mousse, cake. Mac smirked , usually the one preaching about eating healthy, she hid the fact that she had a major sweet tooth, she made a mental note never to let Amy in on that . She didn't even bother to slice a piece, she just grabbed the plate and a fork and took a seat digging in.

"Gotcha."

Mac looked up the fork half way to her mouth and saw Rod grinning by the door.

" I knew that cake would be gone by morning. You never could resist chocolate."

Mac smiled . " Grab a fork and join me."

Rod joined her at the table and they both started to devour the chocolate cake. Before the Presidency and Vice presidency ,when they both had their own demanding jobs, at the end of the day after they put the kids to bed, they shared a tradition of just sitting together, either with a glass of wine, or whatever was appealing that night, talking about their day. Rod used to joke that it was the closest thing to a date night they would have until the kids were in college and they were retired... lately that joke was becoming a reality.

"I saw the press confrence this morning." Rod said as he poured them both a glass of milk. " You did great kiddo . How were the responses?"

Mac sighed. " We won't find out until morning and honestly I don't really care... I did it because I had to, not to make my numbers any better."

"I know honey, it'll blow over soon enough." He said putting his hand over hers .

"How were things here today? Were the kids disappointed I didn't make it up to dinner?" she said intertwining her hand with his ,running her thumb along the side.

"It wasn't to bad, the kids didn't really stick around for dinner, claiming they had a lot of work to do, it was just your mom , me and Amy... and well Avery she's basically been in her room all day, your mom went in to check on her for a bit , she just said she was tired."

"What about you, did you try checking in on her?"

"Mac , I just can't get over it." he sighs ." It just it isn't the same... you know how hard it is to not even be able to look at your child in the eye? She's not the same girl we let go off to England to study ... I don't even recognize her."

" It's hard to realize your child isn't a child anymore, I can't even grasp that yet but, Rod she's still your daughter. That hasn't changed, she just isn't a little girl anymore... she's an adult going through adult things ,but she still needs us ."

Rod nods "Can we not talk about this , just for tonight?."

"Alright, what do you want to talk about then?"

Rod looks at her and grabs the empty plate and forks, dropping them off in the sink. He walks back to her leaning into her ear, whispering seductively.

" How about we stop talking for tonight and take this date back to our bedroom?"

Mac grins widely; taking his hand and leading him to their bedroom. Once inside the door she locks it.

"Wouldn't want any interruptions." she says flirtatiously as she plays with the tie on his robe.

Rod takes her by the waist, pushing her against the door; kissing her passionately. Making his way from her lips, to her jaw and down the length of her neck as his hands undo the buttons of her blouse...

"Rod." she moans holding onto his shoulders tightly ,burying her face in his neck. Completely over come with want for him she removes as much of his clothing as she can reach, letting it fall to the floor . Rod frees Mac from her skirt letting it join his clothing ... his hands roam down her legs, wrapping them around his waist, he carries her over to the bed where they continue to make love...

The next morning Mac wakes to her alarm, she groans wishing to go back to sleep. She looks over at Rod totally un phased by the annoying beeping sound and nudges him.

" Time to wake up Mr. Calloway."

Rod turns over; his long, strong arm wrapping around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Can't we just stay here all day?" he says placing small kisses on her neck . "I can say the President is sick and she needs to spend the whole day in bed with the First Gentleman."

Mac laughs " Can you imagine? Jim sorry I'm not coming down today, Rod and I had really great sex last night and we want to see if we can break our old record of how many times can we do it in a day."

Rod laughs and kisses her on the lips, propped over her.

"I can dream ,can't I?"

Mac grins and raises her eye brow " If you join me in the shower you'll have something to day dream of all day ."

They both jump out of bed ,laughing, running to the bathroom.

End of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Family Ties

Chapter 12

Amy knocked on Avery's bedroom door, when she didn't answer she let herself in like she normally did. She didn't see Avery in her bed or around the room so she started fiddling with her make up on the vanity table.

"Amy what are you doing!" shouted Avery walking out from her closet.

" I was just looking for you."

" You were looking for me while playing with my make up?"

"Well..."

Avery walks over and grabs a lipstick out of her hand.

"Get out, don't touch my stuff and don't let yourself in. Go bug someone else!"

Amy looks at her hurt, "I don't like you anymore!" and runs out of the room into the living room.

Mac walks by the living room on her way to the kitchen and spots Amy on the couch crying, she walks over to her and sits down next to her.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"I don't like Avery anymore." she says through tears. " She's mean. Can we send her back to England?"

" Oh honey why would you want to do that?"

"She yelled at me and told me to go away."

Mac furrows her brow .

" Why did she yell at you? Did you do something to make her angry?"

"I just went to ask her something and didn't see her so I went in and..."

"And what Amy?"

She looks down. "And I played with her make up."

" Ah I see. Sweetie you know you're not supposed to touch anyone's things unless they say it's okay. She shouldn't have yelled at you the way she did, but you have to respect her privacy."

"What for ? Horace says we don't have privacy anymore. He said it was all Avery's fault."

Mac shook her head. Everyone seemed to be at odds, Becca, the one who hated being in the spot light didn't say a word about how difficult it had been lately. The media had been keeping a close eye on them but she stood up for her sister when Horace began putting the blame on Avery. Mac figured Amy heard one of their conversations and that's where all this was coming from.

"Amy , everything that is going on is not just your sisters fault. Usually when things like this happen to other people's families no one cares, but because of mommy's job everyone wants to know everything and talk about it all the time. So that makes it hard for a little while... You remember when mommy and daddy told you what happened and that things would be a little different for a while?"

She nods. "Yeah but it's A LOT different."

Mac sighs and hugs her youngest daughter , " Yeah it is baby... I'll talk to your sister, okay? Why don't you go have breakfast."

Amy leaves the room and Mac buries her face in her hands, she looks up feeling a hand on her shoulder..

" I wasn't trying to eaves drop but I heard what you said to Amy." Kate said taking a seat next to her daughter.

" I didn't know what to tell her. She doesn't understand what's going on, how can I explain that to a six year old ?"

" You can't, you do your best and hope that it works out before it gets any worse. Mackenzie, you asked me to stay here to help with the kids and you know I've never meddled in how you or Rod raised them... " she hesitates to say more.

" Mom just say what you want to say, at this rate I could us all the advice I can get. Rod is no help with this, he can't get over his own issues."

" That's my point, they're both at odds, the the kids are seeing this and picking sides. It's not healthy to have this going on much longer. Everyone is hurt and no one is healing."

"I know mom... Believe me I never thought my family would ever get like this... Sometimes I think I'm a failure as a parent... I don't even know my own kids anymore."

Kate puts her arm around her daughter just as she used to do when she was a young girl and hurting.

" You are not a failure as a parent. What has happened was out of your control... You know your kids grow up. They eventually do the things you couldn't ever imagine them doing and now they have to deal with those consequences...Mackenzie no one could have prevented Avery from getting pregnant but herself and whoever this mystery guy is. You can only do so much, but when you start doubting yourself so do your kids."

Mac nods and rests her head against her mothers. "Thank you mom."

Kate smiles , "Any time dear."


	13. Chapter 13

"Family Ties" Chapter 13

Joshua sat at his desk, staring at his phone. He had been sitting there for twenty minutes, in that time he dialed , hung up, and repeated the process many times over. He hadn't been able to concentrate on anything , although , he hoped that he could snap out of it before it resulted in a mal practice suit... so he picked up his phone again, dialed and actually let it ring more than once. The voice that answered was not the usual cheerful voice he was used to hearing, but none the less the sound of it caused his stomach to flip -in the same way it would when you'd go on a roller coaster . Avery in the past few months had become his roller coaster; she was- his excitement and his fear... the adrenalin that surged through his body when he was around her was unbelievable... the only downfall was that to her, he was no more than a good friend.

"Hello?" The soft voice asked once again snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Avery, it's Josh." he spoke up, " I hope I'm not disturbing you ?"

A bit more cheerful, "No not at all. I was actually hoping you'd call."

"Really?" he asked his tone hopeful.

"Yeah. I wanted to apologize for everything that's happened recently. I never wanted you to be dragged into all this the way you have been. You've been such a great friend Josh I don't know what I would have done without you."

'Friend' his face fell into a frown , that was the role he fell in to soon after offering his medical services. It started off as him just up holding his oath to promise to do no harm but to help those who were in need that he could care for medically . He treated her strictly as a patient , never once considering breaking his doctor -patient confidentiality with her in order to help his father... quickly, though those professional feelings turned into friendship... and slowly as he was beginning to realize, love.

"Don't worry about me I have no regrets for what I did and neither should you. It was what was best at the time. How are you feeling, any complications from the DNC?"

Avery smiled , he had become her closest confidant next to her sister and she welcomed the change of his unbiased opinions. He was a talented physician and the most caring man she had ever met.

"No I'm doing okay physically, the last HCG test showed my levels were down to normal. The doctor said I was in the clear."

"And what about emotionally?" he knew her to well, despite her fears, she really did want that child. She had confided in him once that although she had dreamt and craved to be a lawyer like her parents , her biggest dream was to be a mother. After the shock wore off she slowly allowed herself to get excited about one of her dreams coming true and he allowed himself to share in that excitement of the future as well.

He heard her sigh on the other end of the phone... " I'm hanging in there I guess... I don't know. I'm cooped up in this house, Horace and Amy hate me, grandma keeps trying to stuff me with cookies and my dad... I don't even know where to start with him... I just feel really alone here."

"Well I know how we can fix that do you think you can get away for a few hours and meet me for dinner at my apartment?"

" Yeah I'd like that." her voice sounded more uplifted.

"Okay I'll see you around seven then."

He hung up the phone.

"Like hell you will."

Nathan Templeton entered the office.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"Saving you from the dumbest thing you have ever done."


	14. Chapter 14

**Blah this chapter is kinda crappy. I was out of good ideas but needed to get it out of the way. Review please , they make my day! **

"Family Ties"

Chapter 14

Joshua shook his head at his father's audacity. He stood up and walked over to him-angrily.

" You do realize that I'm not a child anymore. This is my private office and you can't just walk in here like you just did. What if there was a patient in here ?"

Nathan not taking him very seriously.

" Maybe you should get a new secretary, anyone could walk in here."

"Don't tell me what I should do, you know nothing of what I do."

"I know enough to know that you are making a huge mistake. That you are letting your judgement be clouded by some -some little floossie. You end this... you end this right now."

The anger rising in Joshua , " You have no right to come in here and pass judgment, none at all. The only thing keeping me from throwing you out of here is the fact that you're my father and frankly I'm ashamed to call you that at this moment."

Nathan is un phased, probably has already heard this many times over the years.

" Do you realize what you are doing ? You are ruining your life over what? Mackenzie Allen's daughter... A girl who roped you in with her bastard child, she's got you wrapped around her finger but, I'm here to help you forget about her."

"You are really something, dad." He shakes his head " You're making something out of nothing all because you feel threatened."

" Really? Is it nothing when you give up your position in one of the best hospitals in England for the first job offer in Washington, that doesn't even compare to where you were... all for that girl. Others may believe that you came back for this job but I know that you came back here for her."

Joshua pauses, his father actually had a point but he would never let him have the satisfaction.

"Get out. Get out of my office and keep out of my business."

Nathan begins to walk out the door turning back , " Just remember everything is fair in politics, son. Watch your back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac is seated at her desk going over some papers. Vince peeks in.

" Ma'am your son is here to see you."

" Thank you Vince send him in."

Horace walks in and Mac gets up to hug him.

"Hey baby. What brings you by here?"

" I need you to sign this permission slip ."

They take a seat on the couch and she reads over the form.

"Horace I don't know about this trip. If it was closer it would be one thing but you know how things have been lately."

"So what now we're being punished for what she did? It's not my fault she's a slut."

Mac's eyes widen. "Horace! Don't you ever say that about your sister . Do you hear me? You haven't been much of a saint either. You think we didn't find out about what you kids did while we went away to LA?" he looks down in shame, they thought they got away with all of that.

"Yeah we know about the drinking and the use of my office... You should not be passing judgment on your sister , if anything you should be sticking up for her like she has for you."

"Mom that's not the point, I shouldn't have to stick up for her when she didn't even have the decency to tell me herself."

"Is that what this is all about? The fact that she told Rebecca and not you?"

"Yeah sort of."he nods softly

" Oh honey, she didn't do it to hurt you. She only told Rebecca because she really couldn't help it . I'm sure this was hard for her, trying to figure it all out and not want anyone to know but, you sister does love you and I know you love her too. Don't keep on punishing her the way you are."

"Why should I forgive her if dad can't?"

Mac nods " You know it's a little different with your dad... He's just having a hard time accepting things. Your dad and Avery will be fine and I want you kids to be okay too. No more fighting. We're family, we should be there for one another."

"Okay mom, I'll try." she smiles and hugs her son.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter. It should be winding down soon. Thanks to my wonderful editor for helping me out with this chapter and for all her suggestions.**

Family Ties

Chapter 15

After Nathan left Joshua's office, he headed home. But he couldn't stop thinking about their conversation and the terrible choices his son was making. As he entered the house, he was greeted by his wife, who was sitting on the couch. He gave her a kiss and then, with a sigh, sat down next to her.

"Tough day at work, dear?" Sarah asked.

"I went to see Joshua today."

"Nathan you didn't..." She shook her head. "I thought you promised to stay out of this."

"I did... I was, until I heard him making plans to see her again. You would think he had learned from his first mistake of getting involved with that girl."

"He did what any other decent doctor would do. He helped Avery. That's something to be proud of him for, not condemn him."

Nathan shook his head in disbelief and took a deep breath. "He loves her, Sarah."

You don't know that."

"Yes… yes I do. You can see it in his actions, in how he defends her. We've lost him."

Sarah smiled, a bit amused. "We haven't lost him, darling. You just can't help who you fall in love with. You of all people should understand that. Remember my father wasn't so thrilled when I met you, but look how well that turned out. If it's meant to happen it will and, Nathan, you can't do anything to change that...because then we will lose him forever."

"What if we already have?"

She smiled. "She's a lovely girl, Nathan. He could do worse."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Avery had made her way over to Joshua's apartment. She told Rebecca she was meeting some friends if her parents asked. It wasn't really a lie, she was meeting a friend. She just didn't need to be lectured so she left out some facts. After dinner they sat out on Joshua's furnished terrace, enjoying the warm summer night.

"Thank you for the amazing take out food." she laughed.

"You know me. I only order the best." he joked back.

"Well it was great, this whole night has been just what I needed."

He rests his hand on her knee. "I'm glad, I would suggest going for a walk in the park, but the two agents outside would be too obvious."

She laughed, "Yeah, can't get rid of them, sorry."

Avery stood and leaned over the balcony. "This is a great view..." However,she wasn't really interested in the view tonight. She needed to tell him something but wasn't quite sure how. She decided to just come out with it. "Josh, I don't think we should see each other anymore

Josh was caught completely off-guard. "What?"

Avery turned and looked at him. "I just I don't want to wreck your life anymore than I have. Let's face it ever since you offered to help me it's just been one thing after the other. Haven't you had enough of my problems?"

Josh stood and joined her at the balcony, andtaking one of her hands, he told her,"Don't you get it? Any other guy would have run screaming by now after everything that's gone on, but I don't plan to. You know why?"

Avery shook her head "No I don't ... I really don't know."

He cupped her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't ever plan to leave becauseI love you, Avery."

He lowered his head and softly kissed her on the mouth. Instinctively, Avery let herself fall into the kiss, enjoying his passion. After a few seconds she came back to her senses and pulled away from him.

"I should go." She was distraught. "I'm sorry," she said as she rushed out of the apartment, leaving Joshua standing on the terrace totally confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Avery got home, shewalked by the living room where Dad, Rebecca and Horace were hanging out. She walked right by them oblivious to their presence.

Uh Av, you okay?" Horace said more joking than serious. Even with her troubles with Dad she still usually spoke to everyone else in the family.

"Huh? Yeah I'm just going to my room." She left the room with the others looking on.

Rebecca and Horace looked to one another and simultaneously got up.

"We'll be back." They immediately went to her room and knocked on the door.

"Hey**," **Becca told her,** "**it's me and Horace..." They walked into the room and spotted Avery sitting on the bed staring into space.

Horace waved his hand in front of her face. "Maybe she was abducted by aliens?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Avery what happened?"

"He loves me," she shook her head, speaking as if she was talking only to herself. "He loves me."

Horace and Becca once again exchanged looks.

"You know I think she's lost it," he told his twin.

Becca smackedhis arm. "Horace shut up. Avery, who loves you?"

After a moment, Avery looked up. "Josh. He told me so tonight."

Horace was outraged."You're not serious? The jerk's son. What are you thinking?'

Horace, he's not a bad guy, really he's not. If you got to know him you would see it." Avery stood and began to pace the room.

"You know he told me he cared about you in the hospital... Do you love him?" Rebecca asked her older sister as she moved to stand in front of her.

"I don't know." Avery said honestly with a sigh.

"What if he's using you?"Horace was very much like their father: protective of everyone in his family especially his older and young sisters.

"Horace, you don't even know the guy and you're not really helping." Rebecca shot him a glance to cut it out.

"Sorry , this is just weird. If Dad knew he'd flip."

"Which is why you're not going to tell anyone. Please Horace?" Avery looked at her brother pleadingly

"Alright I won't say a word." He told his sister putting his arm around her to comfort her.

"Thank you." she smiled. "You should get back out there before Dad thinks we're up to something."

Horace nodded and began to leave the room. "You coming Bec?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

Rebecca waited until Horace left the room then looked once again at her sister. "Okay it's just me and you now. Tell me why you're really freaking out about this."

Avery sighed, "What if he is using me? What if everyone is right? I mean it's happened before and look where that got me."

"He's not using you." Rebecca smiled, taking her sister's hand in hers. "Avery you should have seen him at the hospital. He rushed there as soon as I called him. He would have been right at your side if Mom and Dad had let him. He didn't budge from his seat the entire time you were there... now if that isn't love then what is?"

Avery smiled. "You're right. He has been pretty great... Ugh, why is this so hard?" She groaned and momentarily put her head in her hands. Then sitting up and taking a deep breath she said, "I'm not supposed to love a guy whose father does his best to hurt my family."

Rebecca smiled. "So you do love him?"

After a moment, Avery sighed coming to the realization herself, "Yeah, I think I do."

"Well did you tell him that?"

"No... Becca I'm an idiot. He kissed me and I freaked out. I ran out of there as fast as I could. He must hate me."

"Well, I don't think he hates you, but you should talk to him- immediatly Put the poor guy out of his misery. Tell him exactly what you told me. Don't worry too much, these things work themselves out. Mom and Dad love you and want you to be happy. It may take Dad a little longer to come around, but you know he will."

Avery looked at her younger sister astonished. "When did you become so wise?"

"I was born this way." Becca joked.

The two sisters laughed. "Thanks, Bec. What would I do without you?" Avery leaned in towards her sister.

"You would have to go to Horace for advice and we all know how good he is with that."

Avery smirked and gave her sister a hug. It's good to be home, she thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Family Ties

Chapter 16

Avery sat in the family room studying. The house was empty. Kate had taken her brother and sisters to Connecticut for a few days; and her parents were out-of-town and would be back the next night. Avery was lucky enough to back out of both trips by using the excuse of having to prepare for her LSAT exam. Of course, her lawyer parents couldn't really argue with her about it. She mirrored her mother in her drive to succeed in everything she did, especially when it came to school. She was the valedictorian of her graduating class in high school and was more than likely going to graduate near the top in her class from college. Doing well on this exam and getting into a great law school was the next step in her academic life. However, her personal life was making it hard to keep her mind on her task. She sighed loudly, stretching her neck. Then she exclaimed, "Coffee break." She made her way into the kitchen and poured herself another cup when there was a knock on the kitchen door.

"Miss Calloway?" Mr. Waverley, the Chief Usher, appeared at the door. " The guards at the gate said that there is someone asking to see you.

"To see me? Who is it?"

" Dr. Templeton, Miss."

Avery froze for a second. " Josh is here? Okay... uh, you can tell them to let him in." She was flustered by this unexpected visit.

"Yes, Miss Calloway." The older man left to follow through with his orders.

Avery walked out into the hallway and passing by a mirror, she stopped and looked at her appearance. "I look like crap," she thought. She quickly removed the hair tie that held her hair in a ponytail. She let it fall below her shoulders, tousling it a bit. Grabbing her purse that was on the seat near by she applied some lip gloss. Then looking in the mirror again, she thought, "Not great but better."

Mr. Waverley showed Joshua into the family room and left the two alone standing there awkwardly.

Finally, Josh broke the silence. " Sorry to just show up here... "

"It's okay... I tried calling you a few times. Your secretary said you were on call."

"Yeah sorry. It's been a busy week. Look I just came to give you this, you left it at my place." He handed her a cardigan.

"Oh, thanks." She was disappointed by his reserve. "I forgot I had it with me." She took the offered sweater and then looked down.

Josh was similarly disappointed by her apparent lack of interest. "Well, I'm going to go. I just wanted to drop that off," he said as he turned away.

Avery looked up."Josh... wait."

He stopped and turned around to face her. "Avery, if you're going to again give me reasons why we can't be together... or how wrong this is, don't. I can take a hint." Again he began to walk out.

"I love you."

He stopped dead in his tracks, but didn't turn around.

"Josh... I'm sorry for running out the other night. You must think I'm nuts, I probably am. I was just scared. Frightened to admit what I was feeling–even more terrified to believe it... But I do love you. I can't deny that anymore."

Avery remained frozen, waiting for a reaction from him. But he didn't move. "Can you please say something?" she begged.

Josh turned to face her. Then he moved closer to her, and wiping a tear rolling down her cheek, he smiled. "I love you, too."

Avery looked up, and gave him a smile to match the one that greeted her. This time it wasn't Josh who made the first move. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers in a passionate kiss. Tenderly their lips met and they let their mouths open slightly, allowing their tongues to hungrily caress one another.

"Stay with me tonight," Avery told him in a breathless voice between kisses.

"But your parents..."

"Everyone is gone for the night–including Mom and Dad. It's just you and me. Please stay. I don't want you to go," she pleaded, her fears surfacing again.

Realizing what she meant, Josh cupped her face in his hands. He caressed her damp cheek with his thumb. "I'm not going anywhere, ever." He smiled. "I'm all yours, Ms. Calloway."

She again returned his smile. "And don't you forget it, Dr. Templeton."

They kissed again, this time softly, in a gesture that was more comforting than passionate. Avery's hands ran down the front of Joshua's shirt. She stopped at his hands and taking them in her own, she led him to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them. She dimmed the lights and they moved to the bed where they began to slowly remove each others clothing, kissing and caressing one another along the way.

It was as if time stood still and they spent the night discovering one another. Both of them felt as if they'd known each other forever. Instinctively, they each knew how to fulfil the other, emotionally and physically... or maybe, they just didn't care because it was enough just to be together. Particularly for Josh, who had waited so patiently for her to discover her true feelings. Much later, they lay in each other's arms feeling as if they were the only two people on earth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning, Rod and Mac entered the Residence, home from their trip earlier than expected. Exhausted from the quick trip and the long plane ride, they collapsed on the plush sofa together.

Rod was the first to survey the room. " Look at this mess," he said, gesturing with his head towards the books and junk food left on the coffee table.

"Oh Rod... come on. We're old, but not so old that we can't remember what it was like back in college. Junk food and books went hand in hand." She smirked and then pointed a playful finger at his chest. "And you... you were always the messiest studier."

"Me? I think you're confused. You were the messy one. I was the distracting one." As a pleasant reminder, he nuzzled her neck.

"Oh yeah... I remember now." Mac grinned as he pulled her closer to him. "Every time we made it through a chapter you felt you needed a reward."

"Uh huh... and you always came through. So how about a little reward right now?"

Mac looked up and met his lips with her own. They kissed intensely for a few seconds before she broke the kiss.

"Hmm... don't get to carried away, honey, we're not completely alone remember. What if you give me a head start and join me in the bedroom in a few?"

Rod grinned impatiently. "Get out of here. I'll go check to see if there are any messages from the kids."

She kissed him once more, before disapearing down the hall.

Rod checked the messages and started to head to their room when he heard a loud thud coming from Avery's room. Worried he knocked on the door. "Avery is everything okay in there?" Getting no answer from her, he opened the door.

Josh had been standing by Avery's book shelf putting on his pants when he bumped into it and knocked over a stack of books. He finished putting on his pants and bent down to pick them up in the instant Rod walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rod was shocked and outraged.

Josh, too, was stunned by the sudden, unexpected appearance of Avery's father.

Rod pointed a finger at the young doctor. "What are you doing here... and where is my daughter?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Most of the stories on here focus on Mac and her relationship with the kids or her work. So I thought it would be fun to have one of the kids more attached to Rod and that's basically what this chapter is about. So I hope you enjoy it and please review. I love all feed back.**

Rod was fuming. The last thing he had ever expected to see when entering his daughter's room was a half-dressed man . . . and the fact that it was Joshua Templeton doubled his anger. Joshua was flustered and embarrassed . . . this was not the impression he was hoping to make when his and Avery's relationship was made public.

"Mr. Calloway . . . sir, I'm sorry, this isn't . . . " Joshua tried explaining nervously.

Rod was completely outraged. "What are you doing in my daughter's room?" He asked again firmly.

"Dad?" Avery walked out of her bathroom in her robe. "What are you doing home?", she adjusted her robe somewhat embarrassed to find her father in the room.

"What am I doing home?" he pointed to Joshua, "What is he doing in our home? That is what I would like to know."

"Dad, I can explain all of this, really. Just please calm down." Avery knew how her father could be when he was angry. He was the type to throw caution to the wind and not listen to reason.

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down when your mother and I left here thinking you would actually be doing what you told us you would be doing? Was that mess out there in the living room just for show?" He pointed out the door. " To cover up your real plans? Mom and Dad leave the house so I'm going to take advantage and bring the boyfriend in." He spat out sarcastically.

"Dad that is not how it went at all. I never lied to you . . . " Avery was hurt. How could he think so little of her? Throughout everything that had happened she never realized how much the relationship between her father and she had deteriorated. Yes they had been strained after the truth about her pregnancy came out, but she thought he would get over it in time. The look in his eyes at that moment terrified her . . . , her father looked so betrayed . . . and she was to blame.

Upon hearing the commotion from the other room, Mac decided to go see what was going on between her husband and their oldest child.

Without looking she asked, "What is going on here?" . Seeing exactly what her husband had walked in on, she too was taken back. " Okay . . . mind giving me an explanation?" She raised her eyebrow at her daughter.

"I would like to, but Dad is being irrational and won't even let me speak."

"I'm irrational? Honestly Mac, and you wanted me to give her the benefit of the doubt." He turned to his wife and shook his head.

Mac seeing the state her husband was in, took control of the situation. "Okay you two kids finish getting dressed. Your Dad and I need to talk."

Mac grabbed Rod's hand and led him to their bedroom.

"How could you just leave them in there, Mac?" Rod placed his hands on his head and began pacing the room.

Mac threw her hands up in the air. "What did you want me to do, throw him out of here undressed for everyone to see? We don't need another scandal Rod. " Mac sighed and walked over to her husband, placing her hand on his arms to stop him from pacing. " Honey, you need to calm down."

"How can you expect me to calm down Mac? Our daughter lied to us again . . . who knows how long she has been lying to us."

Mac cupped his face in her hands and shook her head slightly. "She didn't lie Rod and you know it . . . I know you are still hurt that she didn't come to you when she was in trouble, and I know it's hard to get used too not being the most important man in her life, but honey, you can't shut her out and condemn her for being with someone."

Rod moved to sit on the bed. "That's not what I'm doing Mac."

"Yes it is.", Joining him on the bed, she smiled. "Remember her first day of school? You had the toughest time letting go. She was so excited about going . . . and being a big girl. She walked right on in, while I had to drag you out of there."

Rod thought back to that day sixteen years ago. What seemed like one of the hardest was now just a tiny stepping stone in the many hard milestones to come.

_Both Rod and Mac had taken the day off from work to bring Avery to her first day of kindergarten. This was a huge day for all three of them. Usually this milestone is hardest on the mother, but Mac had noticed that it was Rod who was having a harder time dealing with letting go._

"_Now, Avery remember what mommy said, you sit and listen to everything your teachers' say. Mommy and Daddy will come pick you up when school is over, okay?" Mac kissed her little girl and stood back up._

_Avery nodded, all set with her my little pony lunch box and back pack_, _she couldn't wait to go inside._

"_Okay mommy, see you later." She couldn't stand still. Her excitement was overwhelming._

"_I don't know Mac. Maybe we should keep her home another year. She just doesn't seem ready." Rod whispered in his wife's ear._

_Mac chuckled. He was so cute. Their little girl had him wrapped around her finger from the day she had been born_. _Mac had noticed for the past couple weeks as they had been preparing Avery for school; buying her new clothes, crayons, and other supplies, Rod was not as enthusiastic as she was. _

"_I think she'll be fine, honey. Just look at her. She's already made a friend." She pointed over to Avery who was standing with another little girl, laughing and talking. The bell rang and the teacher announced that it was time for class to start. All the parents began to kiss their kids goodbye and they started walking in. Halfway through the door Avery remembered that she forgot to kiss her dad goodbye, she ran back and hugged his leg._

"_Bye daddy, love you." She said quickly, then ran back to join the rest of her classmates._

_As the class room door closed Rod's heart sank. Mac saw the expression on her husband's face and squeezed his hand gently._

" _Come on daddy I think you need a bit of cheering up. Let's go home, I'll make some cookies for when she gets home from school, she can tell us all about her day." She said softly._

_Rod kissed his wife gently, grateful that she was much calmer than he was. Feeling better, they went home anticipating what stories their daughter would have to share with them._

Rod pulled himself out of his memories.

"That was different Mac."

Mac turned to face him, " The situation might be different, but the real problem is the same. You just don't know how to let go. It hasn't been as tough with the other kids, because we've already been there before . . . And we know what to expect, but this is the first time we're dealing with this and if you don't figure out a way to accept it, we may lose her."

Rod looked up at his wife, "I don't know if I can do this Mac."

Mac took his hands in her own, her head touching his. "We've gone through; First steps, broken bones, first dates and teaching almost all of them to drive . . . we made it through those milestones and we can make it through many more . . . as long as we do it together."

Rod smiled and they kissed. "Do I have to like him?" he asked knowing his wife was right.

"You have to try." Mac smiled and wiped off some of the lip stick that rubbed off on his lips during their kiss.

"All right, I'll try, but no promises." He stood up.

"Okay, fair enough . . . Rod just one more thing." She stood up to join him.

"Yeah honey?"

She placed her hands on his chest. "Talk to your daughter . . . really listen to her."

He nodded and together hand in hand they made their way back to Avery's room. This time Mac was the one to knock. They walked in and the young couple were sitting on the bed, fully dressed.

Avery got up and stood in front of her parents. "Before you guys say anything, can I just say something?"

Mac nodded, "Go ahead sweetie."

"Okay." Avery took a deep breath. " I didn't lie to you. I really was staying home to study. Josh-stopped buy last night to drop off my sweater, but I asked him to stay because he and I needed to talk . . . " She turned to Joshua and grabbed his hand for support. " He and I love each other. We know how hard this is on everyone, especially you Mom, but we can't change how we feel . . . and I don't think it's fair that you would want me to."

Mac smiled at her daughter. Avery really was, all grown up. "You're right baby." Mac spoke first. "You shouldn't have to give up your happiness all because of my job. I could never ask you to do that" She then turned to Joshua. "No matter what feelings my husband and I have for your father, we should never have judged you for whom he is. I hope you can forgive us for that and hopefully in time we can get to know you."

Joshua was really surprised at the sudden turn around. Rod still hadn't spoken, in fact he was standing behind Mac, shooting him death glares, but it was nice to know that they had one more person on their side.

"Thank you Madame President. I would like that." He said sheepishly.

Mac smiled at the young doctor, he was obviously smart, and now she could add politeness to his list of good qualities along with good looking. She had to give her daughter credit. She had good taste. Rod cleared his throat interrupting his wife's thoughts.

"Your mother is right, Avery. I'm sorry we shouldn't have jumped too quickly to any conclusions . . . and I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"Thanks dad, I'm sorry too." Avery accepted his apology, but didn't fully believe her father would make such a turn around.

"Well . . . " Mac interrupted. "Joshua if it's all right with you, I would like to invite you and your parents to Camp David for the weekend. This way we can all get to know each other and try to put our differences aside."

The young couple exchanged glances.

"Mom, you don't have to move so fast, I mean they don't even know."

"Well then I suggest you tell them. What's there to hide?" Mac asked.

"I guess you're right ma'am . . . I'll tell them this afternoon." Josh looked at his watch and saw what time it was. "I have to get going. I have to be at work in a half hour. Thank you both for being so understanding about this morning." He hesitated but decided, 'what the hell?' with that thought he kissed Avery on the cheek, lingering to whisper in her ear. " I'll see you later?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah defiantly."

"I'll walk you out Joshua." Mac gave a wink to Rod and lead the young man out. Avery and Rod stood their awkwardly. Not being able to stand the silence any more Avery took a seat on her bed and looked up at her father.

"Do you hate me Dad?"

"What?" Rod eyes widened in surprise. As grown up as she was, at that moment the expression on her face was the same as when she was little. Whenever he would have to leave for a business trip, even if he was only gone for a few days, to her it seemed like he'd never come back. He never wanted her to fear him not loving her . . . that could never happen. Rod took a seat next to his daughter. " Honey. I could never hate you, ever. I'm sorry that I haven't been supportive, or even understanding lately . . . I didn't think you needed me any more."

" I will always need you, dad. I was just so scared of what you would think of me if I had told you what was going on. It's really not the easiest thing to tell your parents, no matter how great they are."

"I know." He nodded. " I get why you did it now. I just, I want you to know that your mom and I will always be there for you, for anything, no matter how old you are or what you do . . . I also know that this is your life, and you need to make your own decisions and learn from your mistakes. It's just going to take a lot of getting used to for me not to be able to protect you from things and people that can hurt you."

Avery grinned. Finally understanding where her dad was going with this. She placed her hand over his. "I don't need to be protected from Josh, dad. He's a great man and I hope you get to see that . . . he reminds me a lot of you, you know?" she joked.

Rod raised an eye brow. "Really? How is that?"

"Well, he's intelligent, driven, loving, supportive . . . and he looks at me the way you look at Mom." She smiled. " Just because I've made room for him in my heart, doesn't mean there isn't room for you too, dad. There always will be and no one can ever replace you."

Those words lifted a weight off Rod's heart. He hugged his daughter in a tight, bear hug.

"I love you, honey." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, daddy." She hugged him back. Rod smiled, she hadn't called him 'daddy' since she was twelve. "If he does hurt you though, I'll kill him."

Avery laughed, "Okay dad."

He pulled out of their hug and stood up.

"Come on let's go have some breakfast with your mother."

Avery joined him and enjoyed a nice quiet morning with her parent's. One set of parents' down and one to go. Maybe things would be okay after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you Mac for adding some great stuff to this chapter. If it wasn't for your cool ideas this would be very boring. Salutes chief Mac Please review guy's the more I get the more I write.**

Chapter 18

After Joshua left the White House that morning he called his Mother. He could no longer put off telling his parents about Avery. The President had seen to that with her invitation to Camp David. Though it was Saturday morning, he hoped his father was at the office. His mother would be much easier to break the news to alone.

"Hello."

"Hi Mom."

"Sweetheart, how are you?"

"Fine. Is Dad home?"

"No, he's playing golf."

"Good. I'm coming right over."

"Okay? Josh..."

But he'd already hung up.

When he arrived, Sarah was waiting to greet him at the door. She gave him a hug and asked, "Now what's this all about?"

He went and sat on the living room couch. "Well, Mom I have some news."

"News?" she asked taking the seat next to him.

Josh took a deep breath and just came out with it, "Mom, Avery Calloway and I are seeing one another. I actually just came from the White House where the President and Mr. Calloway found out."

"Found out?" Sarah raised her brow. "Let me guess, it wasn't a planned encounter?"

Joshua nodded, "Yeah you could say that . . . The President was great about it. Though Mr. Calloway, was a whole different story... but we expected that." He paused, trying to read her expression. "Well?"

Sarah studied her son and saw a look–a resolve, she'd only seen from him on rare occasions. "Sweetheart, you know I respect any decision you make: whom you date, where you work... whatever it is that would make you happy. And if Avery Calloway makes you happy, who am I to judge?" She rose from the couch and poured herself a glass of juice, offering one to Joshua as well. "And in my opinion, from the times I have met her, she seems to be a lovely girl . . . but I'm not the one you should be worried about."

Josh sighed. " I know. That's why I came to you first. I need you to talk to Dad. You know how he is... Mom, you're the only one he'll listen to."

Sarah new the truth in his statement. Nathan "Bloody Hell" Templeton never let change his mind, once it was made up . . . no one but Sarah–his wife and his weakness. She was the only person to ever break his cold and condescending exterior and now would be the time Joshua would need her influence the most. Sarah put her hand on her son's arm. " Darling, I'll do my best with your father. It's just going to take some time to get him used to it."

"That's another thing. The President would like us all to come for the weekend at Camp David. I'm sure she'll be calling or having someone on staff call to formally invite you."

"Wow... so it won't be as easy as I thought." She smiled. "Well, don't worry about your father, darling, I'll handle him."

Josh grinned and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before standing up. "Thanks Mom, you're the best. I have to go. You'll call me though... after you've talked to him."

"Joshua..."

He turned around.

"It will work out, sweetheart. I promise."

He smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Joshua left his parent's house and almost as if on cue the phone rang. Sarah looked at it before answering, hesitating and coming to the conclusion that it was more than likely one of two people.

"Hello." Sarah answered, letting out a breath of relief when she heard the voice on the other end of the line. "Madame President. Good morning."

Mac smiled on the other end of the phone. Knowing the Templeton's for many years now, she'd always wondered how it was that such a sweet woman like Sarah ended up with a man like Nathan. "Good morning Sarah, I hope I haven't called too early?"

"Oh, no, no I've been up for hours," she said cheerfully. "In fact, Joshua just left, after informing me of this morning's happenings."

Mac leaned back in her plush chair, behind her desk."Ah, yes... it was quite the discovery, which is precisely why I'm calling. I'm sure it came as quite a shock to you, as it was to us, but I'm hoping we can make the best of the situation. I assume he mentioned my invitation for this weekend?"

" Yes he did. I also agree that we should all try and get to know one another a bit better. Our children seem quite serious."

"Yes they do. I'm not sure if Joshua is the same, but I've never seen Avery act this way before about anyone. They really do seem to care about one another and I think it would be good if we tried showing them that we support them."

"I guess you and I are on the same page, Madame President." Sarah smiled. "Now the only difficult part is to get our husbands to agree with us," she joked.

Mac chuckled, " Yes, if Nathan's reaction was anything like Rod's, I think we're going to have our hands full... well maybe you more than I."

"Oh don't worry about Nathan. I'll get him on board. We would be delighted to join you and your family this weekend ma'am."

"Great. I will see you then, bye Sarah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan walked into his home, after a morning of golf and an afternoon of work, and as usual retreated straight into the living room before hearing his wife's voice from the dinning room.

"Nathan darling, dinner is ready. Come and eat before it gets cold."

Nathan furrowed his brow. Instinctively he knew something must be up. Usually Sarah would join him on the couch to catch up with each other before their meal. The only time they ate first was when they were celebrating or if Sarah knew something he wouldn't like. She knew him very well... understood that the best way to get to Nathan Templeton was through food as he could never resist one of his favorite meals. He walked into the dinning room and saw many of his favorite dishes out on the table; Roasted potatoes, baked, lemon and garlic chicken, and a bottle of his favorite wine, slightly chilled. Sarah appeared from the kitchen. Smiling she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and placed the salad she'd been carrying on the table.

"How was your day sweetheart?" she asked gesturing him to sit down.

Nathan played along. "It was all right, not too much to do on the hill today, but some paper work. However, my golf game was spectacular. I only wished I'd been playing against Calloway. I'd have loved to take him down a peg... Although with this spread," he gestured to the table, "I'm assuming my good mood is not going to last."

" Don't be such a pessimist darling. Really, you never know I may have good news for you."

"Is it good news?" he asked taking a sip from his wine glass.

"Well, for our son yes, for you, maybe not."

He leaned back in his chair, hoping it would soften the blow in case he keeled over. "All right, just tell me."

Sarah smiled. " He's in love, darling. Isn't that wonderful? A lovely girl too."

Nathan's fist's tightened around the arm rest of his chair. "Avery Calloway isn't it?"

Sarah simply nodded.

"Bloody hell! I told you, didn't I? I knew that girl had trapped him. She's been gunning for him all along."

"Now, Nathan really, you don't really believe that. This is not as horrible as you make it out to be. Can't you just be happy for our son, our ONLY son, Nathan? We are his parents, we should want him to be happy. He's a good man, darling–a wise man. In fact, he's a lot like his father."

She watched the wheels churning in his mind. He wasn't really listening to her, probably coming up with a million ideas to sabotage the relationship. "I won't allow you to bring him down or do either of them any harm . . . Nathan I know you, I know how you work. This is one matter you will stay out of."

"Dammit Sarah, there are many other women out there he could choose from anyone and he has to go and choose Calloway's daughter? It's as if he's trying to bring me down."

"Nathan he is doing no such thing. You just have to put your feelings aside and accept this. Get to know her, then judge whether you like her or not. But you will not judge her over the fact that you want her mother's job and hate her father."

Tapping his finger on the table, his mind changed tactics. "This is a fleeting romance. He's going to realize she is not in his league." He nodded. " Let him have his fun as long as I don't have to participate."

"Well it won't be as simple as that, darling. The President has invited us to Camp David for the weekend and I accepted. I would also like to have Avery over for dinner tomorrow night . . . and yes you must be respectful. This isn't a fleeting thing, sweetheart. I can feel it in my gut."

"Uh oh," he thought, knowing all about his wife's gut feelings. "Why do you say that?"

"Do you remember when Joshua accompanied us to Africa when he was ten?"

"Yeah..."

"We took him to a hospital and to an orphanage where we saw that not only was the infant mortality rate high but also great numbers of women were dying in childbirth because of poor nutrition, and a lack of skilled doctors and medical care."

"So?"

"Nathan, that is when Josh told us he wanted to become a doctor–an obstetrician."

"What does that have to do with today?"

"Because talking about Avery... he had that same serious look on his face and resolve in his voice."

"Bloody hell! If age won't kill me this will."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As Joshua pulled into his parents' driveway, he looked at Avery seated in the passenger seat. Taking a deep breath, he told her, "You know... we could just skip this now and grab the next flight to Vegas."

Avery tilted her head slightly and grinned. " As appealing as that sounds we're not going to give your dad the satisfaction of running us off. Besides your mom went to all this trouble, it's the least we can do."

"You're right." He reached over and put his hand on her knee. "But if dad does start acting up, we're out of here."

"I'm not worried. I can handle your dad." In truth, she was far more worried about making a good impression on Josh's mother than she was about dealing with father.

Nathan, meanwhile, was looking out the window and watching their every move. He'd decided to play it cool tonight. He'd been married long enough to know it wouldn't be wise to start anything while his wife was around. Besides, he wanted to see for himself if his wife's feelings about this were right.

Sarah walked up behind him and tugged his shirt. "No more spying Nathan , they can see you through the window you know."

"Look at them they're like two love struck teenagers. It's disgusting. They can't even see where they're walking."

Sarah rolled her eyes at her husband and smiled at her son. She watched Josh walk around to the passenger side of the car and open the door for Avery. He draped his arm around her as they made their way up the walk way.She was thrilled to see her son in a relationship. He'd never been that serious with a woman before–at least not to their knowledge. Sarah took her husband by the hand and led him away from the window.

When the bell finally rang, Sarah went to answer it. "Hello sweetheart," she said as she gave Joshua a hug. Afterwards, she smiled at Avery and hugged her as well. "I'm so glad you could make it. Come on in. Nathan... Josh and Avery are here."

Sarah escorted them into the living room where Nathan was.

"Joshua." He shook his son's hand. " Haven't seen you around here for a while."

" Well dad, every time I come by you're at work." He raised his brow at his father. "I believe you know Avery."

"Yes of course. Ms. Calloway ,always a pleasure." Nathan shook her hand as well.

"Yes it is." She smiled back.

"Well, shall we move into the dining room?" Sarah asked.

Nathan was a chatter box during most of dinner. Much to Sarah's surprise, she figured he would sit there with a scowl on his face.

" So Avery, you studied at Oxford... what made you decide to stay here now and finish your schooling?"

"Well I just felt like I had the experience I needed of being on my own, as much on my own as I could be with agents around me constantly... and I wanted to be with my family when I found out I was pregnant." Avery knew he was trying to nail her. Her mother had mentioned his opinion of her past when they had been discussing tonight's likely happenings.

"Oh that's right, that's why you came back... Well, let's just hope you two are smarter about those things now."

His grin, Avery thought, was pure evil. "Well, Mr. Templeton, we all know that nothing is 100 percent effective and I believe that any child is a blessing, whether planned or not. It wouldn't bother me in the least and it's definitely nothing to be ashamed of. We aren't living in the stone age after all."

Nathan simply nodded. "Point taken... What are your plans for staying in Washington?"

"Well I'm going to finish my last semester at Georgetown and apply for law school for when I graduate."

"Taking after your mother I see." Nathan replied

"And my father. But yeah, she's a tough act to follow. I could only wish to have the career she has had."

"I bet you do..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac walked into her bedroom and seeing Rod inside their closet, she walked up behind him, put her hand on his back and kissed his cheek.

"Hey you're up here early," Rod said, caught off guard by her presence.

"We have company tonight, remember?" Mac pulled out a light blue blouse holding it up for Rod's opinion.

"Don't remind me...Why don't you try black?" He held out the sleeve of another of her blouses.

Mac smiled. "Smart ass! This isn't a funeral you know. Just try and relax, get to know Josh. You might actually like him."

"Like him? I don't even trust him. How do we know he isn't hiding something? Maybe he isn't a doctor at all. You know Mac, I think you should check into that." Rod was totally serious.

"Right. I'll just call the FBI and have a background check done on him. Prove that he's some spy or some ex- con... Really Rod, this is Nathan's son we're talking about. He's worked in some of the most prestigious hospitals, graduated from Harvard... and get this, he plays golf. Yeah... that really screams ex-con/total bad boy to me."

Seeing his expression, she went to him and caressed his cheek. " Look it'll be okay tonight, you might even enjoy it."

"Yeah... like a root canal or being stuck in an elevator with Nora for three hours," he mumbled as Mac retreated into the bathroom.

"I heard that" she shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay remember what I told you Amy?" Horace was sitting in the living room with Amy. The two of them always had the same plan when a new guy was dating one of their sisters. Horace would sneak her some candy if she would keep any eye on the new couple.

"Yeah, I remember. But I want Oreo's for this."

"Don't worry, got them all ready for you." They shook on it and Amy walked off just as Rod was walking in.

"What are you giving her for spying on them tonight?" Rod asked his son. He was no fool. He knew exactly what Horace was doing. Rod himself used to do the same with his own sisters.

"Oreo's. Get's her every time."

Rod laughed and Mr. Waverley walked in with Josh.

"Right this way Dr. Templeton." Mr. Waverley said ushering Josh into the room.

"Thank you." Josh walked up to Rod and extended his hand for a hand shake. "Mr. Calloway thank you for inviting me tonight."

"Well it was all my wife's doing."

Josh nodded awkwardly.

"You know Horace?"

"Yes I do..." He shook Horace's hand as well. "I've heard a lot about you from your sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah... you're into baseball right? Me, too. I used to play in High school and still do on weekends with some old college buddies."

"Yeah... but I'm more into basketball now."

Josh was saved from having to respond to Horace's put down by the entrance of the Calloway women.

"Hey have you been here long?" Avery greeted him with a quick kiss.

"No, actually I just got here." Josh smiled and put his hand on the small of her back . He wasn't going to allow Rod and Horace's cold shoulder treatment intimidate him.

"You know Rebecca and Mom, of course... and this is Amy and my grandmother, Kate."

"Madame President," Josh said shaking Mac's hand, "thank you for inviting me tonight." Josh turned to Kate, "Mrs. Allen it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I can say the same for you young man. I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Good things I hope."

"So far so good," she smiled.

The majority of dinner went fairly well. Mac and Kate asked him some questions about studying at Harvard and why he had decided to become an obstetrician. However, it all changed during desert.

"So Joshua, how is it exactly that you met my daughter?" Rod asked. " Avery was in school, how exactly was it that the two of you crossed paths?"

"Well a colleague of mine and I were giving a lecture at Oxford and we happened to run into Avery and a few of her friends in the campus coffee shop."

Avery took over to help make it a bit clearer. "You remember Emily, dad. You met her when you came to visit me. She was pre-med and recognized both Josh and his colleague and struck up a conversation with them. Josh's colleague invited us to come to one of the benefits for the hospital and after that it turned into a social thing. You know, groups of us all meeting for dinner or things like that."

"Right," Joshua interjected. "We had seen one another at functions here in Washington but we didn't really get acquainted until we all became friends in England. And even then Avery barely paid any attention to me," he joked.

"She's always a bit stuck up with new people," Rebecca added with a smile.

"I am not. We just were in different situations with different people. Once we got to know one another on a one on one basis things changed."

"Obviously." Becca grinned at her sister.

"So Josh, are you planning on staying here or going back to England any time soon?" Rod was hoping to catch something suspicious with one of his questions, but so far this guy seemed to have all the right answers and he hated to admit it but he seemed legit.

"Oh no, sir." Josh knew exactly where Rod was going this. "I love my job here at the hospital and with everything I love right here in Washington I have no reason to go back." He grinned and squeezed Avery's hand under the table.

Mac gave Rod a look that only he noticed and he decided to back off.

"Well, if the interrogation is over I'd like to give Josh a tour. If that's okay, mom?"

Mac smiled. "Was this an interrogation ? We aren't really that bad."

"No ma'am, not at all. Dinner with my parents was more nerve wracking than tonight."

"Well, we won't torture you both any more. Go ahead we'll see you later."

Josh and Avery excused themselves and left the room.

"Can I go watch cartoons?" Amy asked knowing now was her chance to snoop.

"Yeah sweetie, go ahead." Rod smiled.

As she ran off, Mac turned to Horace and raised her brow. "What did you bribe her with tonight?"

"What?" Horace put on his best shocked face. "Mom, why do you think I bribed her with anything? She's just going to watch cartoons."

"Right and last time when I brought someone home she was just going to go do her home work and ended up on the other side of my door with a glass held up to it," Rebecca said. " Wonder where she got that idea from..."

" Oh come on, she's not doing any real harm." Rod defended.

"Ah so you're in on it too? Really Rod, you could have a been a little less obvious with your questions."

"My questions were legitimate. I was curious... just like you were about all the boring facts."

"Really he seems like a nice young man. Doesn't even seem like he's Nathan Templeton's son. Just be happy she didn't bring someone home with tattoos and piercing's all over ." Kate said to her son-in-law.

"Those things I could handle."

"Right , I'm sure." Mac rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is the movie theater," Avery told Josh. "We actually hang out here quite a bit. It's kind of a tradition. When we were little we would have movie night every Friday. Mom and Dad would order us pizza and make popcorn and us kids got to choose one movie that we could watch together. So now, even if Mom and Dad can't do it with us, we like to do it every now and then for Amy. Of course, movie nights usually lead to popcorn fights, but that's the best part."

Josh noticed her wistful smile. "You guys sound like a rowdy bunch," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He loved it when she shared details of her family with him. She always lit up when talking about her childhood and her siblings.

"Oh yeah... people always come sit by us because they'll never get bored." She put her arms around his neck and he bent his head down to meet her lips. They fell back onto one of the recliners in the room and began kissing passionately. It didn't last long.

"Ahem..." Amy coughed, standing in front of them.

The two pulled apart and shot up stunned. "Amy what are you doing down here?" Avery asked adjusting herself.

"I wanted to watch cartoons. Were you guy's making out? I heard about it in school." She smiled mischievously.

Avery rolled her eyes. " Amy, since when do you watch cartoons down here?"

"Um... since today. Does kissing feel funny? Cuz it looked weird." She stood in front of the pair, her arms crossed.

"You're too young to know about kissing. Who put you up to this, Dad , Horace?" Amy just shrugged. "Alright. Whatever they bribed you with how about I let you play with my make-up if you go away."

An evil grin appeared on Amy's face. "Deal!" She squealed, before running off.

Avery began to laugh and put her head on Josh's shoulder.

"Welcome to the family, honey."


	20. Chapter 20

**I've decided to split the Camp David weekend into two chapters. There's just way to much to tackle in one chapter... So with that said here's part one. Let me know what you guys think. **

The family weekend at Camp David had arrived. Mac, Rod, and the kids had gotten there the day before to have some down time before the anticipated arrival of the Templeton's.

Rod walked into the living room in Aspen Lodge.

"Where are the twins?" he asked his wife, who was sitting on the couch doing some work.

"They wanted to drive around the property with the golf carts." Mac said nonchalantly

"Alone? And you're okay with that?" Rod asked a bit surprised. Mackenzie didn't like the idea of the twins driving ever, even if she or he were with them in the car to supervise. So this was a bit strange to him.

She lowered her glasses and glanced up at Rod.

" No, they're not alone. Avery's with them."

Rod laughed "Avery? The same Avery that backed our car into the neighbors front lawn pulling out of the drive way back in Connecticut?"

Mac rolled her eyes, "That was four years ago Rod. I think she's gotten a little better at it now. Besides they can't do much harm the carts aren't that fast."

"Yeah, well they can still tip over. Let's just hope she remembers that she's in America and drives on the right side of the road."

Just then the three older children walk in looking a bit disheveled.

Mac rose from the couch and walked toward them the protective mother in her appearing.

" What happened to you guys?"

"We uh, had kind of a run in with a bush." Becca replied removing a lingering piece of foliage from her hair.

Avery lifted her hands up in defense, "Just so you know, I wasn't driving . . . Horace was the one who drove into the bush."

Frustrated Rod looked to Avery and said, "Okay, mind filling us in on how you ended up in a bush? I thought you were keeping an eye on them."

"Dad it wasn't her fault." Horace said. " I was driving and I turned my head for one second and missed the curb . . . it really wasn't that bad, we just bumped into it."

"You have to admit dad it's better than driving onto a lawn." Rebecca added trying to lighten the tension.

Avery rolled her eyes and Mac and Rod couldn't help but smirk.

"No more driving for today . . . the Templeton's and Joshua are about to get here. They'll come up here for lunch after settling into the Birch cabin." Mac said.

" I'm sure Mr. Templeton will enjoy having the cabin just for the two of them." Avery said a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well they'll have Joshua with them too . . . " Rod noticed the confused look on Avery's face. " You didn't think we'd let you two share a cabin of your own did you?"

"Well yeah dad, I kind of did." She put her hands on her hips.

Horace and Rebecca took this as a cue to sneak away without a lecture and left the room.

"I just don't think it's appropriate to allow such behavior with your brother and sisters around. " Rod said honestly.

Avery raised her brow at her father, "Somehow I don't think it's just because the kids are around, but okay . . . I 'm not going to fight you guys on this."

Mac and Rod turned to one another as she walked out of the room. They were surprised at how easily Avery had given up. Mac kept it to herself, but she had a feeling her daughter was up to something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon after everyone had settled in; the twins, Avery and Josh decided to go horse back riding while Rod, with a little nudging from Mac invited Nathan to a game of Golf.

"So Nathan, Joshua mentioned you enjoyed golf . . . play it almost ever weekend, do you?" Rod asked as they walked to the next hole.

"Yes, well it's a bit of a hobby. A great way to unwind from the stress of the job . . . But I'm sure you don't have much of a problem relaxing. I'm sure you have plenty of time these days."

Rod had to bite his tongue before responding. " Actually moving back to the East wing has made my schedule much busier. I find it hard to find the time for a round of golf. Hope I haven't lost my touch." He smirked. No way, he thought, would he allow this old man to get the best of him.

"Well we'll just have to see about that then." Nathan flashed his evil grin and instantaneously the competition was on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While horseback riding Avery, Josh, and the twins happened to ride by the putting green. Catching the facial expressions and body language from their fathers the group couldn't help but be amused by the obvious animosity between the two.

"Did you see the look on your dads face when my dad's ball fell in the lake?" Horace asked Josh.

Horace seemed to be warming up to him now. During their ride he found out that Josh and he had the same favorite players in basket ball and base ball and that Josh had played both in high school. The two had a lot in common and he figured it might not be so bad having another guy around to even things out. This way he could also keep a closer eye on him.

"Yes." Laughed Josh. " He looked like a kid in a candy store. Mr. Calloway doesn't know what he's in for with my father and golf."

"Yeah it's not dads strongest sport by any means, but I can't imagine your father playing basket ball either. And Dad hates to lose at anything." The two men laughed. "Hey after dinner how about a game of hoops? "

"Sound's good." Josh patted Horace on the back.

Becca raised her eyebrow at Avery and whispered to her. "Those two seem to be getting along better."

"I know." Avery laughed and whispered back. " Now if only I could get dad to like him as much."

"Yeah," Becca said sarcastically, "keep wishing for that one."

They walked by the pool where Mac and Sara were sitting and chatting.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Mac asked noticing them all laughing.

"Yeah we had a good time, can't say the same for dad though." Becca took a seat next to her mother.

"What do you mean? I thought he and Nathan were golfing." Sara asked.

"Golfing? It's more like a war out there." Josh smirked. " We walked by and watched for a bit. Every time Mr. Calloway misses dad practically does a jig."

"Yeah, then when Dad's not looking Mr. Templeton sneaks over and hits the ball with his club or foot." Horace finished.

"You two should go watch it's really like five year olds playing." Avery said taking the seat next to Sara.

"Figures the one thing they both might enjoy together, and they have to turn it into a competition."

"Yeah," Mac added, "and it's unlikely either one of them is going to give up easily. They may be out there all night unless we can come up with something more attractive to them than beating the other."

"Well, with Nathan that shouldn't be too hard," Sara said dryly. "All it would take to distract him is a good meal. Don't know about Rod, however."

"No, but I know just the thing." Mac's tone was equally dry but every bit as certain . . . and there was a definite twinkle in her brown eyes.

Avery raised her brow at Becca across the table and nodded toward their mother. Becca responded by feigning a silent gag, lucky for them Mac and Sara were distracted by the sight of their husbands walking toward them soaking wet.

Mac and Sara both got up and walked up to them. "What happened to you two?" Asked Mac. She looked at the expression on her husband's face, he was trying his best to stay calm but she could see the fury in his eyes.

"We fell into the lake." Rod responded in a cold tone.

"How on earth did you fall into the lake?" Sara looked over to Nathan almost accusingly.

His eyes widened at the look on her face. "It was an accident dear, really . . . My ball rolled into the lake and when Rod and I went to see if we could salvage it, he lost his balance and knocked me in with him."

Now it was Mac's turn to shoot her husband a look, all Rod could do was shrug his shoulders with the most innocent face he could muster up. She wasn't buying it, she knew how competitive he could get and with Nathan as his rival she was certain they both had their fair part in this incident.

"Come on let's get you into dry clothes." Sara nudged Nathan toward their cabin.

Mac turned to Rod, "Come on you should get changed too." Her tone and face revealed more than her words did. What she really meant was, "While you get changed you can tell me how you knocked Templeton into the lake." Rod knew this, it wouldn't be the first time he'd gotten that look from his wife. He just hoped she could eventually find it humorous.

Left standing there as both sets of parents went their respective ways, the twins, Avery, and Joshua all looked to one another not really able too fully process seeing their usually very reserved and up tight fathers in the manner they just did.

Josh put his arm around Avery, " This is going to be one long weekend." He said with a heavy sigh. Everyone else just nodded in agreement. A long weekend indeed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mac stood against the bed post with her arms crossed against her chest. She was giving her husband "the look."

As Rod finished buttoning his shirt, he told her, "Mac, I couldn't take it anymore... I tried to be nice, really I did. That man just doesn't let up. He landed in that lake… well,because he deserved it."

"I just can't believe you let him get to you like you did." She began to pace the room. "It was just a game. Who cares if he was cheating? Was it really that important, Rod?"

"It wasn't just the game, even though he's a conniving old man." Rod pointed out, as if it would make any difference to his wife. "From the moment we got out there, all he did was make snide remarks."

"What type of remarks could he possibly make that would justify knocking the man into the lake? An old man, I might add." She shook her head at the absurdity of the whole situation.

Rod ran his fingers through his hair. "About me and my position... or as he called it, my cushy existence and me letting you wear the pants in our relationship."

"Rod," she rested her head in her hands momentarily then looked up at him again, "those are just words. He has no idea what he's talking about. Besides, it's not like you haven't heard the same things hundreds of times."

"You're right, and that's not really what sent me over the edge." Sitting on the bed, he explained, "I can take his incessant jabs at me. But Mac, when he started going after my family… well, that was the last straw."

"What did he say?" Mac stood in front of him now. Her anger had begun to subside. She knew her husband wasn't a violent or hurtful person... although he was a bit emotional sometimes. But that was usually only in situations where she or the kids were involved. Templeton had to have really struck a chord for him to lose it like he had.

Rod sighed. "I know he's just an old man with a mentality dating back to the Stone Age. It was bad enough listening to him throw out every little thing his son has ever achieved and comparing him to Avery… and then implying that their relationship was just a tactic you invented to try and beat him in the election." Just thinking about what else Nathan had said, got him all riled up again. He stood and faced his wife. "But Mac, he also alleged that we used our daughter's miscarriage as a way to gain sympathy and garner votes."

Mac was shocked. How could Nathan even think such a thing? Mac now understood why her husband reacted as he had since they, too, had experienced the grief and pain of losing a child from a miscarriage soon after they were married. Rod had always felt guilty about not really being excited about that pregnancy; and additionally, he still felt guilty for not being supportive to their daughter when she went through the same thing. Feeling herself getting worked up, she realized that she, too, would have thrown the man in the lake if she'd been in her husband's position. It was fortunate, she thought wryly, that it had been him instead of her. He could more easily get away with it.

Mackenzie approached him and ran her hands through his hair.

Rod looked down and met her gaze. She was wearing flat shoes today so he was almost a whole head taller. Her eyes told him all he needed to know... which was that she understood. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her close and bent his head until their foreheads met in their tried and true symbol of unity.

They were still connected like this when a new thought entered her mind. "Rod," she asked with amusement, "how exactly did you end up in the lake with him?"

"That, honey," he told her, "is an entirely different story. Trust me, it's something you'd rather not hear." He hoped that would be the end of it because it really was just too embarrassing to share with anyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nathaniel Elias Templeton I cannot believe you said that. You deserved every bit of what you got out on that golf course."

Nathan just sat on the couch in the living room of his and Sara's cabin as she questioned and lectured him on his actions. She was right he was out of line and he knew that, he just got carried away by the effect he was having on Calloway. He would never admit it but it was amusing to him how easily he could anger him. Only this time Rod had managed to give back just as good as he was getting... so he pulled out the one jab he knew would get him. In retrospect it probably wasn't the best idea, but at the moment it was.

"I know Sara. I'll apologize to him later," he said sincerely, hoping it would end this lecture.

"You will not only apologize to him. You will also apologize to the President, to Avery… and to your son. You couldn't leave the politics in Washington, could you?" She shook her head. "You just had to bad mouth Rod's family and then when he tries to help you out of the water you pull him in. Look in the mirror, dear... you aren't a teenager anymore. Both of you need to put these feelings aside and grow up. The children are doing a better job at being civil than the two of you are." She pointed out.

"I promise darling, there won't be anymore fights or incidents like today ... I just don't like this entire situation."

She took a seat next to him and with complete honestly in her tone, "It's not for you to like... for once it's not about you Nathan. And the sooner you realize that, the better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After having each spied on their parents during their respective conversations, Joshua was the last one to arrive at the pool. Hejoined Avery, who was laying on one of the pool chairs lost in thought. Taking the seat next to her, Josh took her hand and raised it to his lips holding it there.

Looking up at him, "Are we doing the right thing?" she asked quietly.

He reached for her other hand and helped her sit up. "We're not going to let this get to us, okay?" He moved to sit next to her on her chair.

Their hands intertwined as they leaned into one another. "We know what we have and that's all that matters. If my father can't accept it... then maybe it's best to just cut ties with him."

Avery looked up at him and shook her head slightly. "You can't do that... I know how much you love him and how badly you want him to be supportive. He might be a jack ass but he's still your father."

"He's not worth losing you," Josh admitted.

Avery smiled slightly, "Don't worry, nostunt he pulls is going to get rid of me."

Josh bent his head and kissed her.

Grinning against his kiss, Avery wrapped her arms around Josh's neck and pulled him down on the chair with her. "You know what sucks other than our dad's trying to drown one another?" she asked playfully between kisses.

"What's that?" Josh asked, glad to see her making light of things.

"This whole separate cabin thing... I mean really, my parents have already seen you practically naked."

Josh groaned. "Don't remind me. I still have nightmares about the expression on your father's face. I'm surprised he didn't have the Secret Service throw me out... or even worse, string me up from the North Portico in my boxers. "

"He would have if Mom hadn't shown up when she did. I think she was amused." Avery grinned.

Josh blushed slightly. "I would be a happy man if we never have a repeat of that morning."

"Ah, yes that morning wasn't fun… but the night before, that deserves an encore," Avery declared, before pulling him down to meet her lips again.

As the two began to enjoy the first intimate moment they'd had in days they were interrupted once again, but this time not by Amy, but by Kate.

"If you two wouldn't mind coming up for some air, I just wanted to let you know dinner is ready."

"We'll be right there, grandma," Avery said completely embarrassed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before sitting down to dinner, Nathan and Rod each apologized and assured everyone they would be on their best behavior. They were both very quiet during dinner and right after desert excused themselves, claiming fatigue.

Later that night when everyone was in bed Avery decided to try and sneak into Joshua's bedroom. She quietly opened the door of the Templeton's cabin and began to walk through the living room, praying she didn't knock anything over and wake everyone up.

"Third door on the left," Avery whispered to herself as she paused trying to pick the right door.

"That's an empty room dear," came a familiar voice. Sara turned the lights on and grinned at the deer in the headlights look her son's girlfriend had on her face. "Josh's room is down the hall. That is who you were looking for, right?"

"Uh, I was..." she muttered surprised.

Sara took a seat on the couch. "He's not in his room," she said offering the spot next to her to Avery.

"He's not?" Avery asked confused as she sat beside her.

Sara smiled, "Seems he had the same idea you did. I saw him sneak out of here just a few minutes before you did. You must have just missed each other."

Avery couldn't help but laugh at their amusing attempt that completely backfired.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Templeton. I'll just leave and let you get some sleep."

"Nonsense, please stay for a few minutes. I'm glad we have a moment alone to chat."

Avery stiffened, nervous at the thought of what exactly she wanted to talk about.

"Don't worry." Sara smiled reassuringly. "It's nothing bad... I see how you are with my son and I have to tell you, I hope he is smart enough not to let you go."

"Really?" Avery chuckled, a bit taken back.

"Yes, really..." she patted the younger girl's hand. " I know Nathan is giving you a hard time and trust me I've been doing my best to get him to mind his own business. But well, Nathan is Nathan… and hard headed as the day is long. He'll come around in time. And I want you to know if there is anything you need... you know if Josh, too, is being bullheaded or you just need some back-up, you just give me a call. Trust me, I know how to handle both father and son."

"Thank you Mrs. Templeton." Avery said with a genuine smile .

"Please call me Sara... Now why don't you go try and find my son before your father catches him."

Avery laughed, "Good idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josh sneaked in through the kitchen door of Aspen lodge. He saw all the lights were off and figured everyone was in bed. He was wrong. Just as he shut the door behind him the lights came on. Turning slightly afraid to see who was there.

He sighed relieved. "Oh Amy, it's just you."

"What are you doing?" she asked amused.

"I uh… I left my jacket here during dinner and came to get it," he lied.

She grinned amused. "No you didn't. You had it on when you left. "

He rolled his eyes, not terribly amused to be called-out by a six year-old. "Oh, okay I forgot. Thanks I'll just leave now."

"Can you make me some milk?" she asked climbing up on a chair.

"Why don't you get Avery to make some for you?"

"She never get's me milk. Daddy makes me milk. I'll go get him," she replied hopping of the chair.

"No!" he yelped. "No, it's okay I'll make it."

"Amy, what are you doing?" Mac asked walking into the room, first glancing at her daughter and then at Joshua.

"Joshua is making me milk. He came to get his jacket that he wore when he left." Amy smiled proudly.

Mac couldn't help by chuckle. " Why don't you go jump into bed and I'll bring you some milk in a minute. I want to have a talk with Josh."

Amy gave Josh a mischievous look before leaving the room.

"Madame President, I'm so sorry I just..."

"You just snuck in to my cabin to see my daughter?" Mac's tone was serious and serious in a no nonsense presidential tone.

Not able to get out of this one Josh shyly admitted, " Yes ma'am, I did."

"Well," she walked to the fridge and took out the milk carton, " you seem to have missed her."

Grabbing a plate of cookies left over from desert and pouring each of them a glass of milk, she motioned for him to sit down.

"Unfortunately for you, it seems Avery had the same idea. Maybe next time you guys can fill one another in on the plan, it's a lot more effectual that way. Besides, good communication is important to any relationship," she joked.

A bit of blush crept on Joshua's cheeks. " I should head back before..."

"Before Rod wakes up?" She shook her head. "Trust me, he's out for the night... And actually I was hoping to speak with you."

"With me?" he almost choked on a piece of cookie.

Mac smiled. "Relax, don't think of me of the President, just think of me as Avery's mother.

"Ma'am, no offense... but right now I'd rather be speaking with the President than with one of her parents."

Mac genuinely laughed. That wasn't a sentiment she heard expressed very often. "Nothing to worry about, Josh... provided you don't hurt her in any way. If you do, then I'm afraid I really won't be responsible for Rod's actions."

"Ma'am..." he interrupted " I would never hurt her. I love her. We'vebeen through a lot and that was before we even got together and all it's done is bring us closer... and frankly if dealing with our fathers' opinions of our relationship hasn't made a wedge in our relationship then I think we can withstand anything." he said truthfully.

"I certainly hope so." Mac nodded.

" Hopefully twenty or thirty years down the road we can look back and laugh at all that's going on now."

Mac raised a brow, "So you see yourself with my daughter that far into the future?"

Joshua paused trying to read her expression. Figuring the best thing would be just to speak what he really felt. " Yes ma'am, I do. It's true what they say when you know you've met the right person, you just know... I knew the moment I saw her in that coffee shop."

Mac grinnedthinking about her own relationship with Rod. "Well, it might have taken Avery a bit longer to figure it out, but I think she's got it now."

Avery shyly walked in through the door disturbing the bonding moment between Mac and Josh.

"Lock yourself out of your room, honey?"Mac quipped.

Avery gave her mother a 'I give up' look and Josh got up and joined her by the door.

"Are you mad ?" she asked.

"No." Mac shook her head. " I knew you were up to something . You are my daughter after all. You don't give up without a fight... and you were pretty noisy when you snuck out." Mac smiled. " I'll let you two say goodnight."

"Goodnight ma'am, thanks for the cookies."

"Anytime Joshua. Goodnight, kids."

Mac left the room and Avery looked off at her mother and then back at Joshua. "She gave you cookies?"

"Yeah and milk. We had a good talk," he said not realizing what simply having cookies meant in this family.

" She got you." Avery grinned and Josh looked at her confused. " She gives you some cookies and you spill all your secrets and thoughts right out. Works every time."

"Is that good or bad?" he asked.

"Very good" she said playing with his shirt collar. "You're lucky, you know. Some don't get the privilege of cookies until they prove worthy enough. It took Nora a long time before we let here near them. And we only do that when Dad's not around."

He laughed. "I'm honored. How about the next time we each come up with an escape plan, we fill the other in on it?"

"I think that's a good idea. I'm not to sure you mom wants to see me creeping through the living room talking to myself again."

"I'm sure she got a kick out of it."

"She did. We had a nice chat. She said anytime you act like a pain I should give her a call and she'll take care of it," she teased.

"Really? Well, I'm not the only one making good impressions tonight, am I?" he teased back.

"Guess not. What exactly did you and my mom talk about?"

"Sorry, can't tell you. It's confidential"

Avery smacked his chest lightly. "I'll find out, you know."

Josh smiled, "No doubt you will, just not tonight... I should get out of here before I have another run in with Amy or worse your father."

Avery laughed, " Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Opening the door to let him out she leaned against it .

Josh bent down and kissed her softly, "First thing."

Avery shut the door and leaned against it sighing happily.

"Planning on coming off cloud nine and joining the rest of us here in reality?" Mac asked pulling Avery out of her moment.

"I thought you went to bed?" Avery asked moving next to her mother.

"I forgot Amy's milk, She won't go to sleep without it."

Avery nodded understanding.

"He's a good man."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do. It's obvious he loves you... and he loved your grandmothers cookies, too," Mac joked.

Avery laughed. "Always a plus. I'm glad you're okay with this, it means a lot to me."

"I know it does and don't worry about your father, he'll come around all the way soon enough."

Avery just nodded. Although the weekend didn't come off as perfectly as they'd hoped, new bonds had been formed that she knew would prove helpful in the future.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Summer had come and gone and Fall was quickly coming to an end. Josh and Avery had now been together five months, outlasting Nathan and many other including the media's estimate determining the length of their relationship. As many first families before them, they too lived under a microscope, every detail of their lives outside of the white house documented for entertainment. For her younger brother and sisters it appeared to be less, because of their age they weren't targeted as much as she was. Avery had taken advantage of studying abroad as a way to escape living in the public eye . . . and until recently it proved to be effective. At first when the news of her relationship with Joshua became public there was much interest because of their parent's association with one another and the heated Presidential race expected in the up coming year, but soon after, the appeal of the President and the Speaker wore off. Instead the media focused on her and her relationship with Josh. Stories of past girlfriends and so-called scandals surfaced. They were bombarded by photographers every time they went out only to have their faces splashed in the next days paper or on the cover of the latest gossip magazine. In the beginning it was difficult to deal with but over the course of time they learned to just laugh at the outrageous headlines next to their pictures.

"Look who made it into the entertainment section of the Post today." Becca said while sitting at the breakfast table with her siblings and grandmother.

Avery took a sip of her coffee and rolled her eyes. "What scandalous thing have I done now?" she asked putting her coffee mug down on the table.

This had become a common discussion at the breakfast table and it took place at least one a week.

" Don't worry you haven't eloped or run over Mr. Templeton with a golf cart again this week." Becca said.

Avery shook her head. "You know they blew that completely out of proportion. I didn't run him over, just ran over his foot. No one told him to be standing behind the cart when I was backing up."

Kate chuckled, "I don't think Nathan will be inviting you to golf with him anytime soon."

"I don't think she's all that disappointed about that grandma" Horace smirked.

"Good morning." Both Mackenzie and Rod said in unison, greeting their family.

Kate and the kids greeted them back as they took their places at the table.

"What are you reading?" Mac asked her middle daughter.

"There's an article in the Post about Avery: 'Avery's ten reasons for choosing Dr. Templeton.'." Becca read the headline aloud.

Mac rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the title. "Apparently they have nothing new to report they just made something up."

Horace leaned over to see exactly what his twin was reading and chuckled at one of reasons listed.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Avery asked. "What's so funny?"

"One of them says that you won't have to worry about him partying like most guy's your age because he's too old and probably has arthritis." Horace answered.

Avery glared at her little brother. "That's not funny Horace."

He grinned, "Come on you can't tell me it's not even a little funny?" noticing she wasn't amused he continued, "It's just not something I can picture him doing."

"I'm sure he got it out of his system during his college days and that's a good thing sweetie." Kate pointed out.

Amy only having paid little attention to the conversation looked up curiously. " How old _is_ Josh?" she asked.

"He's thirty-two." Avery answered. She paused momentarily, replaying her answer in her mind making sure she was right.

"He wasn't really that old. Was he?" she thought to herself. Their age difference had never really entered her mind until now.

Rod on the other hand had always noticed the age gap between his daughter and her boyfriend. It was just another one of his reasons why this relationship was a mistake . . . but over the course of the past few months he learned to not voice his opinions in this matter like he had so openly before. Mackenzie was to thank for that. During a conversation they had one night, Mac told him that even though he was entitled to his opinions, he didn't have to share it with everyone especially not when it was criticizing Joshua. All his comments did was hurt their daughter and that was something he never wanted to do . . . no matter how much he disliked her boyfriend.

"Wow he is old!" Amy said in an astonished tone which broke Rod out of his thoughts.

"I have to get to class."Avery exclaimed getting up and grabbing her bag . She rushed out of the room before anyone could say goodbye.

Soon after Avery's departure, Kate walked the twins and Amy down to their limo leaving Mackenzie and Rod alone in the dining room.

"So I hear it's going to be just us for dinner tonight." Mac said in a amused tone.

"Yeah, when your mom heard the twins would be out tonight she offered to take Amy out for pizza and a movie." he grinned . "So that means no staying late tonight . I want you upstairs by seven."

She met her husbands gaze with a mischievous smirk playing across her lips, " Is that an order Mr. Calloway?" she questioned.

"Yes it is." he replied in an equally playful tone. "I pull rank when the opportunity for a night alone with my wife arises." he concluded with a wink and a enormous grin.

Mac's heart skipped a beat. Over twenty years of marriage and he still had that effect on her she thought.

"Well I guess I can't argue with that.." she returned his grin. Mac picked up the newspaper Rebecca had left behind.

"This article is ridiculous."

Rod took the paper from her and read through the article.

Shrugging his shoulders, "I agree with some of these." he said.

Mac looked at him in disbelief. " Really? Which one of these do you agree with?"

"Well, the age issue for one. I think he's too old for Avery and she's missing out from being with people her own age."

"What is it you think she's missing out on? The drinking, partying, immature young men chasing after her?" she asked sarcastically. "If anything it should be a relief that she's met a mature, stable, and very caring man that makes her happy."

"Mac, I'm not saying I want her to be with some loser whose idea of extra curricular activities consist of beer pong , wet T-shirt contests , and drunk mattress surfing."

Mac nodded her head and cheekily responded, "Guess I know what you did on Friday nights in college."

"Mac that's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that I think they are both in different places. Avery is about to finish college and then she's off to law school, she's barely begun her life. Joshua is eleven years older than her, settled in his career and probably ready for marriage. Do we really want that distraction for her?"

Mac stood from the table and put her plate in the sink. She turned to look at Rod and slightly shaking her head, "I can't have this conversation anymore, Rod. I thought if we gave you enough time you would be able to accept this. Instead you have found more reasons to hate Joshua in the past five months than were used against me during the campaign when I ran for VP and my confirmation hearings put together... I just wish you would stop being negative for one moment and allow yourself to find one thing you do like about him because he's not going anywhere anytime soon." She grabbed her briefcase and placed her hand on his shoulder "I'll see you later."

Replaying his wife's words in his mind, Rod just sat there , staring straight ahead.

"She's right you know." Kate walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to her son-in-law.

Rod looked up at the older woman.. He had come to love Kate just as much as his own mother , who unfortunately had passed away soon after he and Mac married. Kate had always treated him just like her own child and he respected her opinion just as much as he did his wife's.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop and if you don't want to hear what I have to say just tell me."

Rod smiled, " That's never stopped you before." Kate smacked his arm lightly and Rod put his hands up in defense. " I want to hear what you have to say, really I do."

"All right... I think you've forgotten what it's like to be in Joshua's position. If my memory serves me right your mother didn't give Mac an easy time when you two got serious."

Rod nodded remembering. "Yeah she didn't talk to me for a month after I told her Mac and I were engaged."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"I don't think I had ever been as angry with her as I was during those few months. I couldn't understand how she didn't see how much I loved Mac and how ready we were to start our lives together." seeing where his mother-in-law was going with this he said, "But Kate it's different with Avery."

"Why is it different? If you think it's because she's too young... to tell you the truth , Rod, I look at her and I see a young woman with a good strong head on her shoulders, who knows exactly what she wants and how much she can handle."

Rod sighed, " I know Kate... I know she's smart and she's old enough to make her own decisions. I just don't see what she see's in this guy."

Kate couldn't help but chuckle. " You sound just like Michael the first time Mac brought you home. He too wasn't thrilled at the prospect of his baby girl head over heels for some guy she'd met in school."

"He never showed it though."

"No, because over time he saw how happy you made Mac and that you really only wanted the best for her . When I look at Joshua and Avery together , it's like seeing you and Mac all over again at that stage... he's a lot like you too, you know."

"That's what scares me." he confided.

Kate smiled and patted his hand while standing up. " Better he resemble you than Nathan... Just like her mother she won't settle for anything but the best."

Rod genuinely smiled at his mother-in-law , "Thank you Kate."

Rod was glad they had their talk. He had really forgotten what it was like for him and Mac and was kicking himself for making the same mistake his parent's made.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

In the following weeks Rod made an effort to get to know Joshua. He began by just engaging in small talk: the weather, work, basketball, among other things. Over time he found himself actually beginning to like the man. Of course, the change in opinion might have had something to do with the Christmas season, which was his favorite holiday and always put him in the best mood. The White House was fully decked out in Christmas decorations. Particularly the Residence, which looked like Santa's work shop with a giant gingerbread house sitting on the hallway entrance table.

All three Templeton's had joined them for Thanksgiving and surprisingly, not a single turkey leg was sent flying at anyone's head. Instead they were all civil and seemed to have had a good time–even Nathan. However, only Joshua would be joining them for Christmas as Nathan and Sara would be in Florida with his family.

A few days before Christmas, Rod was up late reading in the family room when Avery came in after a night out with Josh.

"Hey, dad." she said taking a seat next to him on the couch .

Rod looked up and greeted his daughter with a smile. "Hey, honey." She handed him a small bakery box. "What's this?" he asked.

" Canolies," she said enthusiastically. "After dinner we stopped in this little bakery that Josh swore made the best canolies. Of course, I didn't believe him," she grinned. "Nothing beats the ones we had in Italy at that café, remember?"

Amused at his daughters ramblings and remembering the trip and their shared affection for the pastry, Rod nodded .

"Well..." Avery continued, "after I took a bite I was hooked! I knew the only other person who would enjoy them as much as I would , would be you. So... I got you a few, and you can decide whether or not to share with mom," she joked.

Rod smiled and kissed his daughter's head. "Thank you, sweetie. We'll see how good they are and then I'll decide if mom get's to have one, too. Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yeah, it was good. Good food and good company. Can't ask for a better combination."

He could hear the hesitation in her voice. "You know, honey," he closed his book and focused his attention on her, "you don't have to watch what you say with me. I asked you about tonight because I'm interested... Come on," he nudged her with a smirk across his lips, "you aren't too old to talk with your dad, are you?"

"I will never be too old, dad." Avery smiled. "I have to give you credit though, you have been really great lately... but that could just be because you're in Old Saint Nick mode," she teased.

Rod rolled his eyes. "I may be more agreeable this time of year, but I'm not out of touch with reality, you know. What did you two do tonight?"

"We went to dinner at a quiet restaurant, stopped for coffee, and dessert, then went to Josh's to watch a movie." Avery caught the expression on her father's face. "Sorry to disappoint, we are kind of boring," she joked.

Realizing what she must be thinking, "No, I don't think that's boring... I just... well, I would think to someone your age it would be."

"Why's that?"

"Well... it's not really what people your age do on Friday night's. I just hope you don't feel you can't have fun because you're in a relationship with someone older." Rod didn't want to push it, but he was curious as to how she felt about the age gap.

Luckily she didn't take it the wrong way. "I am having fun... I did all the crazy stuff my first two years in England. It just get's tiring after awhile–the drinking, staying out all night. I like the stability in my life now."

"I look forward to the nights where Josh and I just order in and watch movies, nothing else compares," she truthfully declared.

Rod could hear the love and contentment in his daughter's voice and that made him feel at ease . He patted her hand. "As long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

Avery smiled.

A smile that mirrored her mother's, Rod thought.

"I am happy, dad."

"Good... Now what's this about 'crazy stuff' in England?"

Avery sighed. "Dad, some things are better left unsaid between a child and her parent and... well, that's one of them." She stood up and leaned down to kiss her father goodnight. "Nite, dad."

Rod chuckled "Sleep well, honey."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rod had stunned both Mac and Avery when he suggested that Joshua spend Christmas Eve at the White House so that he could participate in all of the Calloway Christmas traditions.

"I want to hang the stockings," Amy declared.

Every year on Christmas Eve the family would hang their stockings on the mantle above the fireplace, and afterwards they would have hot chocolate and Christmas cookies while watching a Christmas movie.

"Why don't you hand them out and everyone hangs their own?" Mac suggested.

"Okay." Amy looked in the box and began to hand out the stockings. She handed the stockings to her siblings, her grandmother and to her parents. "That's it, everyone has there's now."

"Not everyone," Rod said. He stepped out of the room and walked back in a few minutes later with a stocking in his hand and gave it to Josh. "It wouldn't be tradition if everyone didn't have a stocking."

A stunned Joshua could only muster a "Thank you, sir."

Avery smiled at her father appreciatively. This was a huge turn around from where they had been just months ago.

This had also been a surprise to Mac. Rod had gone up to hang his stocking and as Mac walked past him to hang her own she gave his arm a small squeeze. Rod winked in response and took his seat.

After they had all hung their stockings it was time for the movie.

"Whose turn is it to pick this year?" Horace asked.

"Dad picked last year... so it's mom's turn," Rebecca replied.

"Alright then I'm picking one of my favorites," Mac stood up and grabbed a DVD from the selected pile on the table, "_Christmas Vacation_."

"What a shocker," Rod teased his wife.

"Mom, you pick that movie every time it's your turn to choose," Avery commented.

Mac shrugged, "It's funny and reminds me of your dad on Christmas when we lived back in Connecticut." She smirked at her husband. "Our house was the brightest on the block every year."

Everyone laughed.

"Well, he can't decorate the outside of the White House but he still goes over board inside. I'm sure next year we'll have a life size train going all over the house."

"Please don't give him any ideas." Mac jokingly pleaded of her son.

"Alright," Rod put his hands up in defense, "no more beating up on me... I'm going to go get the hot chocolate."

"I'll help you, sir" Josh followed him into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Josh took the opportunity that he had a moment alone with Avery's father to have a serious word with him.

"Mr. Calloway, thank you for all you've done to make me feel a part of the family tonight."

Rod put the last mug on the tray to fill and turned to Josh. "I have to tell you Josh, I'm still not completely comfortable with your relationship with my daughter, but I am willing to put the past behind us and try and get a long for Avery's sake."

He turned back to the task at hand and continued filling the mugs.

"Thank you, sir. I'd like that. I want you to know that I do love her. Truthfully more than I could ever have imagined and I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy... if she'll have me, of course."

Rod stopped what he was doing and once again looked at the younger man.

"Are you saying that you plan to ask her to marry you?"

Josh simply nodded his head. " I was thinking about doing it on her birthday in a couple of weeks... I wanted to tell you first in hopes that you would give us your blessing."

Rod was silent but not at all surprised. He'd expected this to happen just by watching them together... he just wished it wouldn't happen for another year or two. He cleared his throat. "I appreciate you coming to me but... it's not me who has a say in this decision. Mac and I are confident we raised Avery to make the best decision for her and we trust that she will... So if you ask her and she says yes, then we'll be behind you both a hundred percent."

Josh who had been holding his breath the whole time finally let himself relax. "Really?" he asked stunned.

Rod nodded his head. "Consider yourself a lucky man if she says 'yes.'"

"Yes, sir... I already do."

"Good. Now help me carry these out."

Josh did as he was told still reeling from the nervous state he was in.

"Oh... and Josh," Rod said in a teasing tone but with a very serious look, "if you ever hurt her... I reserve the right to kill you." He walked back out into the living room with a happy, but shaken, Josh following directly behind.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: Thank you to the master of editing for adding in the last few lines at the end and for always editing for me. There are only going to be a few more chapters left and then maybe I'll do a sequal when i get back from vacation. Please review I love hearing what you guy's think.

Avery peeked into her parents' bedroom. After making sure the coast was clear she walked into her mother's closet and began to look through the racks.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked leaning against the door of the closet.

Avery jumped and hit her head on a shelf. "Becca, don't scare me like that! I thought you were mom."

Becca laughed. "Sorry I didn't mean too. What are you looking for?"

She continued to look through the closet. "I want to borrow mom's black heels with the crystal buckles."

Becca raised her brow. "You mean her _favorite_ black heels? The pair she practically keeps under lock and key?"

Mackenzie Allen was not a vain person, but like most women she had a fascination with fashion... and shoes in particular. Whenever she would find a pair that she felt were, timeless, and classic she found it difficult to part with them... even if only to allow her older daughters to borrow them. So the girls usually resorted to "borrowing" without asking permission.

Avery glared at her younger sister. "Yes, her favorite pair. She hasn't worn them for months and they will go great with my dress... She won't even know they're missing."

Rebecca just raised her brow at her sister.

"Well, are you going to help me look for them or just stand there?" she asked wryly

Becca shook her head and began to help her look for the shoes.

"How do you plan on getting out of here without her seeing them?"

Avery shrugged. "If I'm lucky she'll be down in her office and if I'm not, I can just hope she doesn't notice."

"Hello, Manolo's." Avery said proudly finding the shoes in one of the boxes.

Rebecca stopped looking and turned to her sister shaking her head. "You would think she would be a bit more creative after we found the Jimmy Choo's in a Nike box."

"She never learns and let's hope it stays that way."

The two nodded in agreement and made their way out of the room and back into Avery's room so she could help her finish getting ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rod walked into the living room and dropped off his golf clubs.

Horace, who had been sitting on the couch watching TV, looked up, "Hey, dad. Good game?"

"Yeah, great game. Next time you'll have to tag along."

"I think I'll pass on that one,." he quipped. "You know, Nora's been looking for you all day."

Rod grinned mischievously, " I know, and if she asks I forgot my phone in the limo. Has she been by here recently?"

"Yeah, she walked by to see if I'd seen you about ten minutes ago. When I said I hadn't she walked out of here muttering something about and place-setting emergency and how she should just give up, get a bottle of wine and take a Valium."

"Great," Rod smiled, "that means I still have time to head up to the roof and catch up on some reading until she gives up and goes home... if she comes by again you haven't seen me."

"Got it, dad," he waved him off.

Just as Rod left the room, Joshua was escorted in.

"Hey, Horace." He shook the younger man's hand.

"Hey, you here to pick up her highness?"

Josh laughed. "Yeah, do you know if she's ready? If we don't get out of here soon, we'll be late."

"She should be. I know Rebecca was helping her. Why don't you go check, she's in her room."

"You sure that's okay?" Josh questioned. He didn't want to do anything to cause a regression on the recent progress he'd made with Rod.

"Yeah, dad's up on the roof," Horace chuckled. "Nora's been looking for him all day, so he's hiding out up there."

"And that actually works?" Josh asked amused.

Horace shook his head. "Only for a little while. Dad's lucky if she doesn't follow him into the bathroom when her idea of a 'crisis' comes up."

"I better get your sister before all hell breaks loose then."

Josh walked down the hall about to knock on the door that was slightly ajar.

"So what kind of party is this?" Becca asked while zipping up Avery's dress.

"One of Josh's college buddies got engaged and his parents are throwing them an engagement party. He asked Josh to be a groomsman so it's basically mandatory we go."

Rebecca took a seat on the bed. "I bet all this wedding stuff will get Josh to propose."

"What?" Avery turned away from the mirror and looked at her sister confused.

"Well, you know how they say weddings usually plant the idea in men to propose. You just might be next."

Avery rolled her eyes. "Becca, don't start looking for bridesmaids dresses yet. Josh and I aren't getting married anytime soon."

Dismayed by what he just heard, Josh walked out into the living room once again.

"Is she ready?" Horace asked.

"Uh, no she was talking to Rebecca. I didn't want to disturb her."

"Have a seat, man, you'll be here a while." Horace moved over on the couch making a spot for Joshua. "Chip?' he offered.

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry right now."

"Hey, guys." Mac greeted walking into the room.

Josh stood up to greet her. "Madame President."

"Hey mom." Horace replied not taking his eyes off the television.

"Where's your dad, Horace?"

"Hiding from Nora up on the roof."

Mac grinned. "Wonder what she's after him about now?"

"I think it's about napkins again."

Mac turned to Josh who was amused by the situation. "Rod might get annoyed by her a lot of the time, but he does like her... he just doesn't want her to know that."

"Probably a wise choice."

Mac laughed and looked up past Joshua. "You look great, honey," she said smiling at her oldest daughter.

Avery walked over to them. "Thanks, mom." Turning her attention towards Joshua, she said, "I didn't even know you were here. I would have been out sooner."

"Don't worry about it. Horace and I were catching up. You look great." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled back and adjusted his tie. "You don't look so bad yourself. We should get going though or we'll be late."

Josh stood and helped her on with her jacket.

"Uh, Avery?" Mac looked at her daughter questioningly.

Avery winced. "Yeah, mom?" she answered quietly.

"Are those my shoes?" Mac raised her brow and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Uh...yeah. Thanks for letting me borrow them... gotta go now. I'll see you later." She said hurriedly as she dragged Josh out into the hall.

"They better be back in on piece," Mac called out trying to sound firm.

"Sorry about that she's a bit protective about her shoes," Avery said as they walked down the stairs.

"Your family is interesting that's for sure."

Avery noticed he really wasn't acting like his usual self. He seemed distant. She placed her hand on his arm. "Are you mad I was late? You seem upset."

"No, I'm fine." he smiled and squeezed her hand. "That dress really does look great on you, worth the wait."

"If you think the dress is great, wait till you see what's underneath," she quipped.

"And what's that?" Josh asked amused.

She leaned into his ear and whispered softly, "Nothing." She placed a lingering kiss on his jaw and moved away smirking in triumph.

Following her to his car that was parked on the circular driveway, Josh grinned widely. He'd been confused and hurt by what he had overheard her say to Rebecca, but at that moment all he could do was feel filled with love and attraction for her. He decided that tonight wouldn't be the night he would worry about marriage and their future. He would simply enjoy the present.

After opening the car door for her, Josh traced circles with his fingers on her shoulder. "Wanna skip the party and head to my place instead?"

Avery grinned and got into the car. Once he, too, was seated, she told him provocatively, "Everything is better with a little anticipation, Dr. Templeton... and we wouldn't want me making a bad first impression with your friends by having you miss their party."

Josh sighed in mock disappointment. "Fine, but after the party you're all mine."

"Try and get rid of me," she said as she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "Now get to driving or we'll never make it."

"Yes ma'am," he responded with a wink and a mock salute.

"I do love it when you do as I say."

Josh laughed in recognition that life with this woman would never be dull. No matter how much time it took to convince her to truly be his, it would be worth the wait.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The sound of her phone ringing woke Avery with a shock. Once she realized what the cause of the sudden noise was, she turned over in her bed and looked at the clock: 4:31 a.m. Who on earth would be calling her at this hour?

"Hello," she answered groggily.

"Happy birthday, beautiful," a familiar voice replied on the other end of the line.

"Josh... you've seen me when I wake up. I'm nowhere near beautiful . . . but thank you." Now slightly more alert, "How is it that you are so awake? It's 4:00 a.m."

Josh grinned. She definitely wasn't a morning person. When he would be up and ready to go most mornings, she would be peering over a cup of coffee as if the strong aroma would be the only thing keeping her from passing out right into it. It was one of her cuter quirks, he thought.

"Didn't you notice the time?" he asked teasingly. "Twenty-two years ago today, at this time, you made your debut into the world and made me the luckiest man alive."

Avery smiled and laid back, sighing happily against the pillows. "You're a hopeless romantic. You know that?"

"That I am, darlin'," he replied in a corny southern accent. "And aren't you glad I use all my hopeless romancing on you?"

"Yes," she laughed, "very glad. It's very sweet of you to get up this early just to call me."

"Well, I have to be at work in an hour . . . so it's not entirely about you," he teased.

Avery shook her head smiling ear to ear. He was truly unbelievable and she loved every bit of it. "What a way to lose some points there, baby...And you were doing so well."

Josh, again grinned. "I'm sure I can make up for it."

"Really?" she asked amused. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"When you wake up later this morning . . . " he paused momentarily allowing his mind to get off track. "Because I know as soon as you put, the phone down you will be fast asleep again." His tone was serious but he was speaking light heartedly.

Getting back to the point he said, "You will have a few surprises in store throughout the day."

"Surprises?" This caused her to perk- up. "What kind of surprises?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." He smiled. "Now I'll let you go back to bed and I'll see you later tonight . . . I love you."

"Love you, too . . . "

Avery put the phone down and settled herself back in bed. How, she wondered, was she going to get any sleep now, wondering exactly what Joshua had in store for her that day. Then she thought of something: what if Rebecca was right? What if he was going to propose? It would be the next step in their relationship...

Avery shook her head. "Don't get your hopes up," she quietly said to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac kept her eye on Rod as he finished getting dressed. He was unusually quiet and he'd been withdrawn for the past few days.

Mac slipped on her shoes and walked over to their dresser. He was just finishing putting on his watch.

"I should be done by five today if nothing comes up," Mac said casually while putting on her earring.

Not really paying much attention to her, Rod just nodded and said, "Sounds good."

Noticing his lack of interest, she continued sarcastically. "Yeah... you know unless someone declares war or Nathan's captured by aliens and dressed in drag."

"Sure . . . " He looked up realizing just what she said. "I'm sorry, Mac." He was apologetic..

Mac joined him, standing in front of him. She tilted her head slightly. "Want to tell me what's got you so preoccupied?"

Rod gave her a weak smile and shook his head. "It's nothing, honey."

"You've been acting weird since Christmas . . . " Suddenly something clicked. "Did something happen between you and Josh?"

"What would make you think that?" he asked surprised.

Realizing that she hit the nail on the head, she told him, "I thought you two were doing better. Rod, don't tell me you're still having issues with him . . . and if you are, don't let them be known, not today of all days."

"That's just it, Mac . . . I have been preoccupied lately, but not for the reasons you think."

Taking a seat next to him on the bed. "Mind filling me in?" she asked hopefully.

Seeing Rod's hesitation, she took his hand in hers.

"I don't have any issues with Josh, Mac. I'm actually a little nervous for him."

Mac was confused. "Nervous for him? What for?"

Rod hesitated for a moment, looking down at his hands and then back up at Mac. "He's planning on proposing to Avery today."

Mac wasn't entirely surprised. She knew it would happen eventually. However, she was surprised that her husband–given his history with Joshua–seemed to have the inside information. "How do you know that?"

"He told me that's what he was planning to do when we talked on Christmas eve." He shrugged. "You know, when we had that chat in the kitchen... just the two of us."

Mac grinned slightly. "And you're nervous for him?"

"Well, yeah . . . he's not my favorite person, but I can relate to what's probably going through his head right now... It's not easy planning and then wondering if it will turn out like you hoped."

"Do you think she'll say no?"

"That's what I've been worried about. I really can't tell . . . Do you think she's ready, Mac?"

Mac thought for a minute. "I think she's smart, and she obviously loves him . . . but only she knows for sure if she's ready."

Rod stood up with a sigh. "A month ago I would have been worried she would say 'yes,' but now I'm actually more worried she'll say 'no.'"

Mac grinned and likewise stood up. "Have you become attached to Joshua, Rod?" she asked amused.

Rod shrugged. "He's not so bad. He plays a good game of golf, and the kids are already attached to him . . . she could do worse."

Mac reaches up and kisses him softly on the lips.

"What's that for?"

"I'm proud of you. You've come a long way, honey."

"Let's just keep that between us, okay?" He winked. "Besides, I told him I'd kill him if he ever hurt her."

Mac laughed and nodded. "Now, there's the man I love... Come on, I want to see the kids before they leave for school."

Mac and Rod walked out of their room and in the direction of the kitchen. As they passed the foyer they saw Avery and Rebecca huddled together around the table.

"That's so sweet! He put so much thought into it," Rebecca was saying.

"Good morning, girls." Mac and Rod both greeted their daughters.

"Happy birthday, baby," Mac said, hugging Avery.

Rod hugged her next. "Happy birthday, honey."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"What's all of this?" Rod asked looking at a vase full of lavender roses with a single pink rose in the middle of the bunch.

"It's one of her surprises from Josh," Rebecca mischievously announced.

Mac arched her brow. "_One_ of your surprises?"

Avery's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "He called me earlier this morning and said I would be getting a few surprises throughout the day . . . and then my real gift after we all come back from dinner tonight."

She dreamily touched one of the roses and said, "Twenty-two lavender roses and there is a pink one, for good luck. In his card he said this would be the theme for the day."

Without missing a beat Rebecca teased, "Yeah... and we all know what his big gift is going to be."

Avery rolled her eyes. "Don't start with that again, will you."

"I'm just guessing, but from all the thought he's put into this: from the phone call, to the flowers, and a whole day of surprises . . . he's working up to something big."

"And what exactly do you think he's working up too?" Mac asked her middle daughter.

"I think Josh is going to propose tonight," Rebecca said confidently.

Rod nudged his wife discretely.

"He's not going to ask me to marry him. I've told you a hundred times already, Becca. He's just not ready." Avery shrugged, hoping to disguise her own uncertainty of what she thought his feelings may be.

"What if he is?" she kept pressing on.

"I'm not talking about this anymore, okay?" Trying to change the subject she said, "I need some coffee. Are you coming, Becca?"

Rebecca nodded and followed her into the other room.

Mac turned to her husband and said. "I don't think you have to worry anymore. It looks like she wants him to ask, and just doesn't want to get her hopes up . . . She just has no idea it's coming."

"She's in for a surprise tonight," Rod quipped meeting his head with his wife's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire day had been filled with small surprises for Avery. On her way back from class, her secret service agent, Tony, handed her a CD in the limo as he was instructed to do so by Josh. Avery put the CD into the player and heard the first song on the disc was "Sweet Caroline." Instantly she began to laugh and thought back to a night back in England soon after Josh had become her doctor and he was slowly becoming her closest friend. They had spent the evening talking about names for her baby. When Josh asked her how her parents had come up with hers:

"_Avery was just a name my mom loved. She read it in a baby name book and said it just felt right. Dad agreed to use it if he could use his mother's name as my middle name." Avery explained as they finished their desert._

"_What's your middle name?" Josh asked very much interested. Avery hesitated and he tilted his head. "Come on it can't be that bad. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he playfully pouted._

_Avery rolled her eyes and caved. "It's Caroline," she said quietly._

_Josh smiled. "Avery Caroline Calloway, huh?"_

_Avery smacked him playfully. _

"_I'm not making fun. It's a beautiful name and you have your own song," he pointed out. "I like it." _

"_Don't try and flatter me into forgetting that you still haven't told me your middle name." _

"_I did say I would, didn't I?"_

_She nodded. _

"_It's Nathaniel, after my father. Although now I think he would have rather name the dog after him instead of me. I haven't lived up to the expectations he had for me."_

_In a friendly manner, Avery placed her hand over his comfortingly. "You're not supposed to live your life to make him happy, you're doing what you love, you do it well... and I'm grateful to have you looking after me. There is no one I'd trust more."_

_They both smiled at one another. Avery glad to have him as her friend and confidant, a relationship she never really had with anyone else... and Josh slowly realizing his growing feelings for the young woman before him._

Avery was brought out of her memories as the limo came to a stop in front of the door. She looked at her watch and realized that she needed to hurry and get changed to go out to dinner with her family. She rushed up to her room and opened the door to reveal a ceiling full of balloons each with a number on them. Amy popped her head into the room.

"Josh dropped those off. I'm supposed to give you this," the little girl said handing her an envelope. "What's it say?"

Avery began to read it and smiled. "It says: 'This is your last surprise before I see you. There are twenty-two balloons and each has a card attached to the string. Each card has written on it one of the many reason I love you. Read each one according to the number on the balloon. Love Josh"

Curious she found the balloon marked #1 and read the card out loud.

"I love the way you think you look awful when you first wake up when it is actually then I find you the most beautiful."

The second card read: "I love the way we glance at each other across the room and know what each other is thinking."

One by one she read each card, melting at his words. She finally reached the last one read it out loud to Amy just as she had done with the others. "Just because this is the last card doesn't mean I've run out of reasons why I love you. It just means I'm saving the rest for next year... so to conclude this years list of the things that has made me love you is... " Amy rolled her eyes as a very different reaction came from her sister whose eyes began to well up in tears as she continued. " How much I love the way you love"

Amy stood up and said, "You guys are too mushy. You're worse than mom and dad."

Avery laughed and wiped the tear rolling down her cheek. " I can only wish to have what they've had," she said to her little sister. "Come on we're going to be late if we don't get dressed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rod and Mac had sat anxiously during dinner watching the interaction between the two. Rod noticed a calm over Josh which was strange considering the fact that he had been so nervous just a few weeks before. He gave him a friendly pat against the back as he handed him a after dinner drink back at the residence.

Josh gave Rod a nod to say "thanks."

"What time does your flight leave tomorrow?" Avery asked Josh. He was headed to a medical conference for a week in San Diego.

"Seven ...and I'll be back before you know it." He squeezed her hand gently. Avery looked down at their hands saddened by the prospect of an entire week without him.

Josh decided to salvage the good mood everyone was in and changed the subject. "So your highness , did you get everything you wanted?" he asked playfully.

"Considering I would have been happy with just spending time with all of you today... I think I made out great this year. The flowers and balloons were amazing, thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"Well, I still owe you one more gift." He reached into his coat pocket that was laid over the arm of the sofa.

Everyone including Avery held their breath in anticipation.

Josh pulled out an envelope and gave it to her. "Look inside."

Avery arched her brow and opened the envelope pulling out a brochure. " It's a brochure," she said looking up perplexed.

Josh looked over to Rod, who looked even more confused than his daughter, then back to Avery. "It's a brochure of where we will be staying in Hawaii next month while you're off from school... I thought you could use a break after the semester you've had."

"You and I are going to Hawaii next month?" Avery smiled feeling guilty to have been disappointed when she saw the envelope.

"We can cancel it if you want or do something else?" he asked unsure of her reaction.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Are you kidding? This is the best present I could have asked for, thank you."

"Who's ready for cake?" Kate asked coming out of the kitchen with the cake.

Everyone gathered around and sang "Happy Birthday." Even if Rebecca's suspicions didn't prove to be true, Avery knew it was still a birthday she would never forget.


	26. Chapter 26

**Was this what you all were waiting for? ;-) Last chapter should be up some time next week when I get home from my vacation**.

Chapter 26

Joshua opened the door to his apartment expecting to see Avery as soon as he walked in through the door. Instead all he found was a pitch dark hallway.

"Honey?" he called out. " I know you're here. I saw Tony standing outside."

Not getting a response, he put down his suitcase and began walking down the hallway and towards the living room.

"You're early." Avery said greeting him with a smile as she lit the last candle.

Josh smirked. "Would you like me to leave and come back?" he teased.

Avery shook her head and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I don't want you to leave again for a long...long time." Raising herself on her tip toes, she kissed him tenderly.

Realizing just how much he missed her, Josh wrapped both arms around Avery's waist slightly raising her off the ground. He did this to better access her mouth as he was much taller than she was when barefoot. Josh had only been gone a week, but it felt like an eternity to the both of them.

When they finally broke from their kiss, Josh--still out of breath--surveyed the room. A picnic blanket was sprawled out in front of the lit fireplace, which also had aromatic candles lit on the mantle.

"What's all of this?" he asked still holding her in his embrace.

"This is a private party. But if you play your cards right, I might let you stay... just don't tell my boyfriend," she whispered seductively into his ear before moving out of his arms.

Josh grinned widely and continued with their little game. "Exactly what did you have planned for this private party?"

"Well, I thought a picnic by the fire would be relaxing after such a long trip." She pointed to the Tapas style setting on the blanket that had many of Josh's favorite Spanish delicacies. He had raved about his love for the Spanish culture and food after spending a semester there in college... and during their courtship, he'd introduced Avery to the food as well.

"We have Spanish omelette, Spanish sausage, calamari... and a bottle of merlot." She poured some wine in both of the glasses and handed him one.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

Avery looked down to the blanket and around the room to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

"What did I forget?" she asked her back still turned to him.

Josh walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Dessert," he whispered into her ear.

Avery grinned. _God, she had missed his touch_, she thought. Leaning into him she provocatively replied, "Dessert is whatever you'd like, doctor."

With a gleam in his eye Josh began trailing kisses down her cheek. "Well, in that case I would like some of this..." He moved down her neck, "and this..." Turning her body to face him he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "And a lot of this," he said breathlessly when they pulled a part.

Avery looked up at his dark brown eyes and grinned mischievously, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Josh chuckled and shook his head, "I really missed you."

Avery sighed and placed her hand against his chest. "I missed you, too... Come on the food's getting cold."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner they quickly retreated to Joshua's bedroom to make up for the days they had spent apart. Joshua loved it when she was the last thing he saw at night and the first thing he saw in the morning. Everything just fit when they were together. He wanted her to be there permanently... but unfortunately after hearing her conversation with Becca, he knew she didn't feel the same way. It was this thought that kept Josh awake that night. He was standing by the window when he felt her soft hands wrap themselves around his waist.

Avery kissed his back and quietly asked, "What's the matter?"

Joshua turned to face her. She looked so sexy in his pajama shirt. It wasn't completely buttoned all the way and it hung slightly off her shoulder.

He ran his finger over the length of her exposed shoulder. "Nothing...just thinking." He smiled weakly.

Avery cocked her head to the side. He was only evasive when something was really bothering him. "Those must be some big thoughts to keep you up."

Josh simply shrugged.

She put her hand on his arm. "Baby, tell me what's wrong." Her voice was filled with concern.

"Nothing's wrong..." He looked at her pleading eyes and suddenly all the emotions he felt after hearing her conversation with Rebecca flooded back to him. " I was... I was just watching you sleep and thinking about tonight and how lucky I am... I just wish it didn't have to end, you know?" He turned his back to her and continued, "But I know that for now this is how it's got to be."

Not knowing where this was all coming from she asked, "Josh what are you saying?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm saying that I'm willing to wait until you're ready for as long as you need me too... It's just difficult to put my feelings aside when all I wish is for us to be on the same page."

Avery arched her brow. "I thought we were on the same page? What would make you think we weren't?"

Turning back to face her he decided to just come out with it. "I overheard you talking to your sister when you were getting ready for my friend's engagement party." Seeing she was still confused he elaborated, "You told her not to start picking out bridesmaids dresses because there wouldn't be a wedding anytime soon."

Remembering the conversation and realizing that he didn't catch the entire thing, she shook her head. "Honey, you didn't hear everything I said to Rebecca. I told her that we hadn't discussed marriage yet. I know we've both thought about it... at least I have," she told him shyly. "I just didn't expect anything for a while. With your job and my starting law school, I just thought you might think it's all too much. But I never meant for you to think I didn't want to get married."

He remained silent.

"Josh, I love you... I never want you to think that I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want that more than anything."

Josh looked into Avery's eyes. "You mean that?"

She nodded her head, "With all my heart."

Joshua paused letting her words sink in. Then he walked over to the dresser across the room and opened the drawer. He walked back to Avery and stood in front of her with a little black velvet box in his hand.

He laughed nervously, "I feel so foolish now... I've been holding this for a month now, thinking you weren't ready." He held the box up to her.

"I was going to give this to you on your birthday." He opened the box to reveal a stunning princess cut diamond set in the middle of smaller diamonds surrounding it on a white gold band that was also covered in tiny clustered diamonds.

Avery was shocked. Tears began to well-up in her eyes as Joshua bent down on one knee.

"Avery, I love you... I've loved you from the moment I met you and if you'll have me, I promise I will hug you when I'm with you, I will miss you when I'm not, I will kiss you everyday, and I will love you for eternity..." He looked up and smiled at her as he spoke the words he'd wanted to say for months, "Avery, will you marry me?"

Avery couldn't help herself. The small tears that had formed before began to pour as her emotions took over. She knelt to Joshua's level and looked right into his eyes. "Yes," she nodded softly and spoke quietly, grinning ear to ear. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Utterly thrilled Joshua slipped the ring on her finger and held her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. Their eyes met and they both smiled.

Avery grabbed the sides of his face with her hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss, sighing deeply against his lips.

"I can't believe you've held on to this for so long," she said breathlessly as she broke their kiss and looked at her ring.

"This wasn't how I had planned to do it. I'm sorry it wasn't more romantic."

"Are you kidding me? This is..." She struggled to speak as her emotions were again getting the better of her. "Josh, this is a moment in my life I will never forget. I'm never going to forget the look in your eyes or the love in your voice..." She smiled caressing his cheek. "…Or how much I love you at this very moment."

Josh grinned and kissed her softly. "We're going to have a lifetime of love, honey." He stood up from the floor, extending his hand for her to join him.

Avery smiled before leading him over to the bed. She kissed his hand that held hers and then kissed his lips. Their eyes met in equal understanding, knowing exactly what the other wanted. They melted into one another in a passionate embrace and began to celebrate the beginning of their future together as only they could.


	27. Chapter 27

a/n: Last chapter. Thank you everyone who read this story and reviewed. I'm working on the sequel to this and hopefully should have something up in the next week or so.

Chapter 27

The next morning Josh turned over and smiled at the sight of Avery. The morning sun was shining through the blinds casting a soft glow on her body. She was curled up beside him: her back facing him with the covers bundled up under her chin, and one leg intertwined with his. No matter how she fell asleep, she always ended up next to him like this in the morning. He softly chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Tenderly, he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

Avery stirred slightly and looked up, a grin forming on her lips.

"Good morning." Josh said as his lips grazed her shoulder once again.

She sighed happily and greeted him, "Good morning, fiancé."

Avery adjusted her body, her head resting on his chest as she kissed it softly. "I can't believe I can call you that now." She giggled from how strange the sound of their new titles felt, and from the ticklish feeling she felt from his hand running along her waist.

Josh had now pulled her into his embrace with her body fitting perfectly against his. "Don't get too used to it, honey." He kissed the top of her head. "Soon enough you'll be calling me your husband... and I can call you my wife."

"I can't wait," she said with a smile.

They silently lay there for a while, both thinking of the events from the night before. What started as a surprise for Joshua actually turned into the biggest surprise of Avery's life. One neither of them would ever forget. Their relationship was strong and long lasting... but this just made the idea of forever so real.

"Honey?" Avery asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Josh replied.

She raised her head from his chest and propped herself on her elbow to ask, "What about our parents?"

Josh grinned slightly. "I think your parents are expecting this announcement." He shrugged his shoulders and then continued, "Now mine... well, mom is anticipating it. Dad, on the other hand, is a completely different story."

She furrowed her brow curiously. "What do you mean my parents are expecting this?"

Josh, too, turned on his side to face her. "I know this might sound old fashioned or even corny," he began. "But during Christmas Eve I had a talk with your dad, in the kitchen, and asked him in a round about way for your hand."

Avery looked at him both surprised and touched. "You did?"

"Yeah... I mean I know he's never liked me very much, but I wanted to do this for a long time and I just wanted us to have our parents' full support. In my eyes, your father was my biggest obstacle. Having his approval means a lot to you--I know that. It does to me, too. And if getting it meant throwing myself at the mercy of your dad," he smiled, "then it was a chance I was willing and glad to take."

Avery ran her fingers along his jaw line. "I can't believe you did that." She smiled. "What did he say? Obviously you wouldn't be so calm if he'd disapproved."

"Well... he said that he and your mother had raised a smart, independent woman who knows exactly what she wants. And whatever decision you made they would back it up 100, because they know, that you know, what's best for you."

Avery smiled. Had her father really said that? He had made such a huge change, and she was thankful for it.

"Of course he also said he 'reserved the right to kill me if I hurt you,'" Josh added wryly.

Avery laughed whole heartedly. Now that was more like her father. "Of course, he does. I'm his baby girl and first born." She smiled. "But he also knows he has nothing to worry about if he let you off the hook that easily."

"If that's the case then we can share the news with them today," Josh said as he sat up and leaned against the head board of the bed.

"Tonight is that dinner with the Prime minister of England and we were all meeting before hand. It's a great opportunity to tell them all together." he suggested.

Avery thought it over and nodded her head. "Good idea. We'll tell them tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the day Avery was fortunate enough to avoid seeing most of her family. She wanted to stay away from them as much as possible because she knew if she had enough time alone with any of them she would let her secret out. She spent most of the afternoon in her bedroom getting ready for the dinner that night. It would be the usual White House dinner with the same stuffy crowd, but it meant a lot for her mother that they all be there. Most of the Calloway family was already assembled in the family room along with Kate and the Templetons. Now they were just waiting on Mac and Avery. Avery came out discretely hiding her left hand behind her back. She greeted Joshua with a kiss and a wink as she then moved over to his parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Templeton it's great to see you again. Mrs. Templeton you look lovely"

"Thank you, dear, you look stunning as well." Sara hugged the younger woman she had become so fond of. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Sara.'"

Avery smiled, "Sorry, Sara. I'll try to remember from now on." She glanced at Nathan who just gave her a polite and knowing nod. He was always quiet with her, especially in the presence of her family.

Soon Mac walked out to join everyone.

"Sara, Nathan, thank you for joining us tonight. It's always a pleasure."

"Like wise, Madame President... and thank you for asking us to join you and your family," Nathan stated politely.

Mac smiled and gave him a small nod. Then she turned her attention to Joshua, whom she had become very fond of over the course of his courtship with her daughter.

"How did your conference go?" she asked him.

"Very well ma'am, thank you. I learned a lot from the other doctors who were there."

Mac smiled. "I'm glad... but it's good to have you home. Avery has been over the moon all day."

Josh blushed. "Well, she might have another reason other than my presence making her happy."

He moved his arm around Avery's back and gave her a knowing look. "Want to tell them?"

Avery smiled and nodded. "Well, you know I'm thrilled he's home but the reason we're both happy is ..."

She pulled out her left hand from behind her back and placed it on Joshua's arm in full view to everyone.

Mac and Rebecca both caught the sparkle of the diamond against the light and gasped.

"Oh my God," Rebecca spoke up first.

Avery grinned at her sister and nodded to her mother, "We're engaged!"

A huge grin played across all of the women in the room and even Horace. They all gave the couple their congratulations.

Nathan, on the other hand, chose the quiet road and shook his son's hand and gave his future daughter-in-law a kiss on the cheek. He knew better than to voice his disappointment and kept his concerns to himself.

Avery looked over at Rod who hadn't said anything. "Dad, what do you think?" she asked confused. Josh had said he was okay but he wasn't even smiling.

Rod walked over to his daughter as a grin began to form on his lips, he hugged her tenderly and kissed her cheek. "Congratulation, honey. I'm really happy for you."

He then looked at Josh, "I told you I'd kill you if you hurt her and I meant it, but all I have to say right now is... It's about damn time, son." He pulled the young man into the traditional "male hug" that included a half embrace and a pat on the back.

Nathan took in the display before him feeling a rouse of emotions. A bit of shock and even a twinge of sadness. _Had Calloway really addressed his only son as his own? _He wondered to himself. Even though he knew it was likely nothing, the idea of Calloway and his son having a close relationship infuriated Nathan. And he knew at that moment that the legal union between Joshua and Avery would prove more damaging to him than he had imagined, it no longer was on a professional competitive level, but now it was personal. Calloway wasn't taking his son.

Josh on the other hand laughed. Did Rod just call him "son?" he shook his head and didn't question it. Why ruin a good thing?

"This calls for a champagne." Kate called out.

She quickly went to gather some glasses and champagne for a toast. As she served everyone a glass, the younger children receiving a glass of ginger ale. Kate thought how six months before this vision would never have been dreamed of between this group of people and now it was only the beginning of moments shared between the two families in the future.


End file.
